Cuerdas del Corazón
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Dicen que la adolescencia es el momento vital de la vida de un ser humano que define a la persona que se será en un futuro; estos jóvenes están comprobándolo, en una extravagante mezcla de hormonas, problemas y música. "Estas entre lo que quiero tener y lo que me da miedo tener". Cap 2: Enamorarse no tiene mayor merito, lo realmente difícil es salir entero de una historia de amor.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Esto fue escrito mientras estaba en un estado medio catártico, medio zombi, así que no esperen mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cuerdas del corazón**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

**.**

**El inicio del caos**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Estas entre lo que quiero tener y lo que me da miedo tener"_

_Marilyn Monroe_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentiría al decir que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista, porque definitivamente no lo fue. La primera vez que cruzaron miradas no saltaron chispas ni nada de eso, simplemente se vieron como verían a cualquier otro ser humano.

Lo suyo no fue especial, fue lento, tonto y soso.

Fue desinteresado e inesperado.

Sofocante y terrorífico.

Increíblemente contradictorio.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de no comprender cuales eran sus sentimientos, no quería olvidar el porqué de las palpitaciones, las manos sudorosas y los brincos de estómago.

Era asqueroso, pero quería atesorar esa sensación con todas sus fuerzas.

Patético.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La pelirroja suprimió un gemido de dolor.

Afuera de su habitación se oía como es que los adultos discutían, podía percibir el sonido de cosas rompiéndose y estrellándose contra la pared.

Abrazo con fuerza la funda donde estaba su bajo.

Desde las cuatro de la mañana habían empezado a discutir por una estupidez- siempre discutían por estupideces, ellos en si eran estúpidos, su madre por estar con ese bastardo y él por el simple hecho de nacer y ser él- y llevaban dos horas armando jaleo.

-Debí de haberme ido con mi hermana, debí de haber escapado con ella- aquel pensamiento fugaz la volvió a invadir, continuamente lo hacía.

Un nuevo ruido inundo el lugar, fuerte y escalofriante.

Después se formó un denso silencio.

Con brusquedad se limpió las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos verdes.

El recuerdo de un chico de cabellos negros y amable sonrisa fue lo que la tranquilizo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El olor de café inundaba la habitación, la mujer caminaba despreocupadamente por la estancia arreglando su corto cabello.

Se acercó a la cafetera y vertió un poco del líquido en una pequeña taza blanca, prendió la televisión y puso un canal donde estaban pasando las noticias.

No era de sorprenderse que la economía del país estuviera en problemas, al igual que la de otros lugares. El gobierno estaba haciendo una cosa que nunca antes se había visto, estaba quitando parte de su presupuesto destinado a la educación para pasarlo a aquellos sectores que necesitaban desesperadamente el dinero. Las escuelas públicas no tendrían demasiados problemas, pero no podía estar segura de las escuelas privadas.

Irónicamente en esos últimos meses varios de sus alumnos se habían salido del curso porque sus padres ya no tenían el suficiente dinero para pagar la colegiatura.

Las carreras relacionadas con el arte y los espectáculos eran caras y requerían de grandes sacrificios.

Tomo otro sorbo de café.

Solo esperaba que el director tuviera una grandiosa idea para mantener a flote la escuela, o ella se quedaría sin trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El fuerte sonido de la canción de Forgotten de Linkin Park inundo toda la habitación, la chica salto sobresaltada en su cama, estiro su mano hacia el buró y apago la alarma del celular. Con pereza se froto el ojo con la manga de la playera que llevaba, la prenda era de su hermano y hasta a él le quedaba grande. Hina había decidido robársela para usarla de pijama.

El olor del desayuno fue lo que la despertó completamente y lo que la impulso a levantarse de su lecho, arrastrando los pies se dirigió al comedor donde encontró la mesa puesta con una variedad de platillos para comer. Todo lucia delicioso.

-Buenos días- su hermano la saludo saliendo de la cocina, llevaba puesto un delantal azul con holanes, la rubia soltó una risita.

-Holi- contesto suprimiendo un bostezo.

Al instante su hermano frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué llevas puesto debajo de la playera?

La holgada ropa le cubría tres cuartas partes de los muslos y ocultaba totalmente sus manos, sobrando aun un buen pedazo de tela.

-Ropa interior.

-¡Hina!- chillo escandalizado- ¡Ve a ponerte algo más ahora mismo!

La chica se arrojó a sus brazos y empezó a restregar su cachete en el pecho masculino.

-¡No quiero! - lloriqueo- ¡Hot cakes, hot cakes, hot cakes!

Shun soltó un suspiro de cansancio, su hermana menor era bastante necia y cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza no había quien la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

-Vale, pero desayuna rápido. No quiero que se nos haga tarde.

Hina salto victoriosa y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el pelinegro rio divertido y procedió a sentarse en la mesa para desayunar con su adorada hermanita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Observo con detenimiento aquel brillante dije, tenía la forma de una nota musical y estaba incrustado con pequeños diamantitos blancos. Era una pieza bonita y a él le gustaba, pero no iba mucho con la personalidad de la mujer a la que se lo quería regalar.

Sus ojos ámbar se desviaron a otro collar, tenía la forma de unas zapatillas de ballet. Era absolutamente perfecto. Pero también era inmensamente más caro que el dije de nota musical.

Mierda.

El pago que recibía por tocar en el bar no sería suficiente, tendría que juntar varios más. Tenía las opciones de conseguir otros trabajos y de dejar de pagarle el lunch a Endou.

Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios. No importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que esperar, él le compraría aquel dije y se lo regalaría, obviamente con un bonus extra.

Se alejó del aparador y siguió pedaleando en la bicicleta.

No quería llegar tarde a la escuela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oyó como cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, él no le dio importancia y siguió caminando a la cafetería con paso firme.

Estando en el mostrador le dio una suave sonrisa a Akane, que lucía igual de distraída que siempre.

-Hola Kazemaru-kun ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar?

-Dos capuchinos, unas crepas con fresa y un sándwich de jamón por favor.

-Claro, en un momento te los doy.

A su lado una chica le dirigió una mirada matadora y el peliazul le contesto con una sonrisa enorme tipo Wason, ella se dio la vuelta furibunda.

-¿Aún siguen molestándote?- pregunto la castaña con su dulce vocecita.

-Son unos tontos inmaduros, realmente no me importa- contesto alzando los hombros.

La de ojos morados negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Deberías de decirle a alguien Kazemaru-kun, esto podría salirse de tus manos.

-No te preocupes Akane-chan, todo saldrá bien. En un tiempo lo olvidarán.

El chico tomo la bolsa de papel donde se encontraba su pedido y le dio el dinero del pago a su compañera, ella lo acepto y le devolvió su cambio.

-Cuídate Kazemaru-kun, ten mucho cuidado- le despidió la muchacha al verlo salir.

-Tu igual, nos vemos Akane-chan.

Al salir de la cafetería el mismo proceso se repitió, algunos cuchicheaban, otros más lo querían matar con la mirada. Estaba seguro que si hacían una encuesta en esos momentos en la escuela sobre quien era la persona más odiada él ganaría, superando con creces a Kageyama-sensei, ¡a Kageyama-sensei! Aquello ya sobrepasaba lo ridículo.

Llego con paso cansado a la sala de música clásica y lo recibió la causa de todos esos rumores estúpidos con una cálida sonrisa.

No pudo evitar regresarle el gesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La vista de la terraza de ese edificio era espectacular, podía observar a todos los alumnos ingresar con tranquilidad a los salones donde tomarían clase, dirigirse a las zonas verdes o a la cafetería para tomar un desayuno.

Logro identificar con relativa facilidad la corta cabellera verdosa y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de adolescente enamorado.

Se repitió a si mismo aquel largo y tedioso discurso que se daba mentalmente cada vez que veía su angelical figura.

No te puedes fijar en ella Kazuya, porque es tu alumna y tiene 8 años menos que tú.

No te puedes enamorar de ella porque te denunciarían por pedofilia.

No puedes fijarte en ella porque esa chica no nota tu existencia más que como su profesor.

Llevaba repitiéndose eso desde el año pasado y aun no le funcionaba.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y paso una mano por su cabello castaño, despeinándolo.

-Buenos días Ichinose-sensei- lo saludo con su dulce voz.

Su corazón tembló.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Paren esto, suena asqueroso!- farfullo Akio Fudou, botando la guitarra azul eléctrico a un lado de la silla.

-¡Es la quinceava vez que lo ensayamos! ¡Tengo hambre, démonos un descanso para ir a comer!- protesto el castaño haciendo pucheros.

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta terminar esto- dijo molesto el peliblanco, acomodando unos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás.

-Estamos bloqueados, necesitamos relajarnos para poder avanzar- hablo Tsurugi Kyosuke con simpleza, resignado a que por ese día no avanzarían nada más con esa melodía.

-El problema es la letra- maldijo por lo bajo el guitarrista principal.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡La letra no puede ser el problema, el problema es que aún no terminamos la melodía!- protesto Fudou al instante.

El peliazul rodo los ojos, fastidiado de las últimas discusiones que rodeaban al grupo, y Endou solo alzo los hombros confundido, sin saber qué hacer.

-Necesitamos la opinión de alguien más- y con ese simple comentario, los cuatro supieron al instante de que iba a arder Troya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La calculadora cayó al piso cuando movió el papel de la factura bancaria.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que iba a hacer.

El sonido del teléfono lo alerto y él contesto rápidamente, por poco y tiraba la bocina. La gruesa voz de un hombre le devolvió un poco de fuerzas.

-Ya se lo que podemos hacer, es nuestra única opción.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

El que estaba al lado de la otra línea dudo un poco pero le contesto.

-No, no estoy del todo seguro, pero no se me ocurre una mejor idea.

El director soltó un suspiro.

-Comienza con los preparativos.

-Hai.

-Y se cuidadoso, no quiero que nadie se entere de las verdaderas razones.

El hombre colgó y soltó otro suspiro de cansancio.

Confiaba plenamente en que el hombre obraría de forma correcta y precisa, no por nada era su mano derecha, pero la situación en si era difícil, muy difícil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El color blanco de las nubes lo tranquilizaba, lo adormitaba como un bebe.

En el asiento de al lado su ayudante dormía con la elegancia que caracterizaba todos sus movimientos y que enamoraba al instante a muchas mujeres. Como a las ocupantes de los asientos de atrás.

Rodo los ojos, las mujeres eran tan extrañas.

-_Ella_ es la mujer más normal que conoces- lo ataco una vocecita chillona que pudo identificar como su conciencia.

-_Ella_ es fría y está loca, obsesionada con su trabajo. Es una maniaca.- le contesto sin ser consciente de que fruncía un poco los labios.

-¿Aun la quieres?

Ignoro a la voz que lloriqueaba por su atención y se cuestionó a sí mismo el porqué de repente se ponía a pensar en _ella_.

-Quizá porque vuelves a Japón después de haber estado siglos en el extranjero- le respondió con sarcasmo la fastidiosa voz.

Se colocó los audífonos en sus orejas y desvió sus ojos grises a las alas blancas del avión.

No quería pensar más en ella.

Quería olvidar para siempre su nombre.

_Aoi_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un montón de alumnos se agrupaban alrededor de un cartel que apenas había pegado un profesor en la pizarra de un pasillo. Todos miraban ansiosos el papel y comentaban felices la noticia nueva que se les comunicaba.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunto la rubia a su amiga.

-No lo sé, al igual que tu yo acabo de llegar.

-Vamos a ver qué sucede- dijo Hina con una sonrisa malvada.

Midori solo rodo los ojos y rio divertida al ver como la muchacha empezaba a empujar a la gente para abrirse paso hasta el cartel, Hina tomo su muñeca y la jalo con ella.

-¡Muévanse cucarachas pestilentes, quiero ver el anuncio!

Un chico castaño tomo la muñeca de la rubia y la ayudo a abrirse paso entre la gente, los otros al ver que esos tres estaban juntos optaron por irse, eran listos y no querían buscarse problemas por la mañana.

-¿No les parece sorprendente lo mucho que nos respetan?- cuestiono Akio Fudou con satisfacción.

-Más bien nos temen- susurro por lo bajo Midori.

-¡Esto es genial!- grito emocionada Hina.

.

_Academia de Artes Central de Inazuma_

_La dirección de dicha institución tiene el placer de comunicar a los estudiantes de los departamentos de música (todos los existentes), danza y actuación la realización de una audición para los papeles del festival "La Danza de la Flor del Cerezo"._

_Dichas audiciones se llevaran a cabo dentro de dos semanas en el auditorio principal, de las 2 pm a las 8pm._

_¡Esperamos contar con la participación de todos!_

_._

-Creí que odiabas este tipo de eventos- acoto la chica Seto.

-Los odio, pero este en sí no podría odiarlo ni aunque estuviera loca.

-Había escuchado que el evento fue cancelado por falta de presupuesto- murmuro Fudou.

-No importa ya, el chiste es de que realmente lo van a hacer, si logras participar en el evento automáticamente tienes a los medios nacionales sobre ti- canturreo feliz Hina.

-Aunque ¿no es mucho tiempo 2 semanas para unas simples audiciones?

-Eso es porque la Academia Central no será la única en participar- respondió otro voz masculina.

-Explícate Ryuu-chan- pidió la chica Kirai na.

-También vendrán alumnos de las academias de Okinawa, Hokkaido, Osaka y Nara a competir en las audiciones- informo Midorikawa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Midori.

-Escuche a Ichinose-sensei decirlo- contesto alzando los hombros.

-Significa que tendremos competencia.

-Sera interesante- dijo Fudou pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, yo lo advertí. Esto es raro.

Como pudieron notar en la historia hay personajes tanto de Inazuma Eleven como del GO!, todos revueltos y arbitrariamente con la edad que yo quise xD

Por lo tanto habrá parejas raras, enserio, **muy raras**.

Y aquí viene la parte que aún me sorprende (yo no soy de las que trabajan con muchos OC de otros, me da miedito hacer un mal trabajo). En fin, esta es la ficha para quien quiera participar:

*Nombre completo: (en japonés por favor)

*Edad: (De 16 a 19 si quieren participar como estudiantes o de 25 en adelante si quieren ser maestros.)

-En caso de ser maestros especificar que clase imparten.

*Academia de la que provienen: (Okinawa, Hokkaido, Osaka o Nara)

*Departamento al que pertenecen: (música, danza o actuación)

-En el caso de elegir el de música por favor especificar a cuál de las siguientes divisiones eligen: Música clásica, occidental o tradicional. Especificar el instrumento que tocan y porque la elección de este.

-En el caso de elegir danza especificar cuál es su especialidad y el porqué.

*Personalidad: (Bastante detallada)

*Vestimenta

*Personas con las que se llevan bien y mal: (Explicar porque)

*Pareja o persona que le gusta: (Esta no es absolutamente necesaria, pero en caso de que quieran ponerlo especificar la forma en que surgió o va a surgir la relación y la forma en que se relacionan)

-Los chicos que no pueden elegir son los siguientes: Endou, Goenji, Tsurugi, Kazemaru y Tenma.

*Relación con los padres

*Extras (cualquier otra cosa que ustedes quieran agregar)

Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en mandarme mensaje por PM

Y en verdad, estaré enormemente agradecida con aquellas personas que quieran participar :3


	2. El día de la Fresa

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Tampoco todos los OC son míos, me los han prestado amablemente.

**Advertencias: **Esto fue escrito mientras estaba en un estado medio catártico, medio zombi, así que no esperen mucho.

**Aclaraciones**: "BalónBook" es una parodia de FaceBook de igual manera que "Tonamu" lo es de

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cuerdas del corazón**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**El día de la Fresa**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"_¿Normal? ¿Qué es normal? En mi opinión, lo normal es sólo lo ordinario, lo mediocre. La vida pertenece a aquellos individuos raros y excepcionales que se atreven a ser diferentes."_

_Mi dulce Audrina_

_A.C. Andrews_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sintió con algo de molestia como alguien movía insistentemente su hombro tratando de sacarla de los maravillosos brazos de Morfeo, manoteo todavía medio dormida, murmurando cosas en contra de aquel despreciable ser.

-¡Mierda, Hina! ¡Ya es tu turno en el baño!

-Solo…solo cinco minutitos más onii-chan…- pidió babeando en el proceso la almohada.

-¡Yo no soy Shun-san! ¡Ya levántate Hina!- dijo Midori alzando más la voz.

La rubia se sentó en la cama y se le quedó viendo a la pelirroja -que vestía una bata de baño y su cabello lucia mojado- analizando cómo demonios había entrado a su habitación, luego cayó en la cuenta de que su amiga había pasado la noche en su apartamento.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó perezosamente, suprimiendo un bostezo.

-Las 7:05 am.

Hina volvió a despanzurrarse sobre la cama soltando un suspiro.

-No sé cómo no pudiste oír la alarma, a mi casi me mata de un paro cardiaco, apúrate o se nos hará tarde, hoy tenemos que irnos en metro porque Shun-san entra tarde a trabajar.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, que molesta eres- respondió tomando una toalla de su armario para luego dirigirse al baño.

Midori cerró la puerta de la habitación y procedió a peinarse, enredando es su cabello los listones verdes que tanto le gustaban, sacó de su mochila unos jeans ajustados, una playera verde que le dejaba el hombro derecho descubierto y unas botas de color café, se los puso para después intentar poner algo de orden en el cuarto.

Hina era un desastre para dormir, y a pesar de que la cama era matrimonial estaba hecha un asco, la pelirroja había compartido lecho con la rubia, y la mayor parte de la noche la había pasado hecha bolita en una orilla porque su amiga se había apropiado de la demás cama al estirarse como si fuera una estrella de mar.

La chica Seto soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación una vez que se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Al salir se encontró en el pasillo con la rubia, que espiaba la habitación de su hermano.

-Onii-chan aun duerme- susurró con dulzura.

-Es lógico, llego frito anoche.

-Qué bueno que hoy entra más tarde a trabajar- y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse sin cerrar la puerta.

Midori se acercó para cerrar la puerta pero se quedó embobada observando a aquel ser que parecía ser una fiel copia de una estatua griega; su respiración era suave y acompasada, los mechones negros de cabello estaban desparramados en su almohada y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se encontraban relajados; aunque al parecer dormir como locos era de familia pues de un manotazo tiró la sábana que cubría su níveo cuerpo.

La muchacha entró a la habitación del mayor, tomó la manta del suelo y lo arropó como si fuera un niño pequeño, inhalo el aroma a lluvia y menta y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Si Hina la veía salir de la habitación de su hermano mayor seguramente la atacaría con un montón de preguntas sin sentido.

Respecto a su hermano, la de ojos verdes era muy celosa; todas aquellas jovencitas que habían sentido atracción por el muchacho y lo habían manifestado habían acabado con un daño físico o psicológico, obviamente cortesía de la joven Kirai na.

Uno de los tantos temores de Midori era que su amistad con Hina termina porque ella se enterará de que gustaba de su hermano.

.

.

.

.

Cuando bajo a la cocina Midori se encontraba dando los últimos detalles a los bentos que ese día llevarían a la escuela.

-Prepare bolas de arroz rellenas de salmón ahumado- informó mientras engullía el ultimo trozo de su dona.

-¿Y que hay para desayunar?

La chica le señaló una botellita de yogurt de fresa y una dona de chocolate.

Hina se encogió de hombros, si su hermano se llegara a enterar de que tomaban un desayuno tan pobre seguramente les daría un sermón de órdago.

-¿Pusiste en la caja de bento el pay de fresa que hicimos anoche?

-Sí, puse un buen trozo y aún queda bastante en el refrigerador.

Unos días atrás a Hina le habían surgido unas inexplicables ganas de hacer pay de limón, pero al momento de hacer las compras su hermano había traído fresas en vez de limones porque eran más económicos, resignada invito a Midori a su casa apara que juntas lo prepararan mientras veían el dorama de You are Beautiful. La noche había transcurrido comiendo galletas y mezcla de fresa mientras le gritaban a una estúpida Go Mi Nyu que se girara para que viera al buenazo de Kang Shi Woo.

-¿Por qué solo hay tres cajas de bento?- preguntó Hina.

-Siempre que vengo preparo tres- le respondió extrañada ante la cuestión- Voy por las mochilas para que ya nos vayamos.

Mientras Midori salía Hina rápidamente sacó un topper de plástico de la alacena y metió en él un trozo gigante de pay, de un cajón tomó unas pegatinas y puso una sobre la tapa azul del traste, escribió una nota con la pluma morada que encontró al lado de las pegatinas.

-¡Hina, ya vámonos! ¡Ya se nos hizo tarde!- el grito de Midori la hizo tomar 2 cajas de bento y la botella de yogurt para salir corriendo como posesa.

_Para: Yuuichi-san :3  
De: La chica más guapa del mundo ;D  
¡Es delicioso solo porque yo lo hice, así que espero que te lo comas todo! :9_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El peliblanco observó con frustración como el tren se alejaba rápidamente, soltó una maldición al aire y se resignó intentando recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido al correr tan rápido para intentar alcanzar el vagón.

Lo único positivo de haber perdido el tren es que la estación estaba relativamente vacía, con lo cual podía moverse y respirar con mayor libertad. Apretó la agarradera de la mochila que colgaba en su hombro derecho y con la otra mano se aseguró de que la funda con la guitarra no tocara el suelo. Se acercó un poco más al borde de las vías y se quedó mirando hacia la nada.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo empujaba hacia las vías, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer a los rieles del metro la misma fuerza que lo había empujado lo sujetaba con firmeza de su mochila, dejando que su cuerpo formara un ángulo obtuso respecto al borde del andén. Su piel se puso más blanca de lo que era y un grito arañó su garganta sin poder salir.

-Mou, si no gritas no es divertido.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando pudo pararse con normalidad, se volteó a ver al causante de su casi paro cardiaco, encontrándose con una rubia que hacia un puchero de berrinche.

-Buenos días Hakuryuu-kun- saludo la chica que iba detrás de la pelimiel.

Con la mano en el pecho y apretando los dientes contestó el saludo.

-Buenos días Midori-senpai.

-¿Y a mí porque no me saludas Haku-chan?- preguntó Hina socarronamente.

-Deberías de agradecer que no te acuse de intento de homicidio- respondió fulminándola con sus ojos rojizos.

-Mou, sabes que no te soltaría a las vías, te agarre fuerte de la mochila y aunque no lo creas soy bien fuerte- dijo doblando el brazo, intentando mostrar unos inexistentes bíceps.

Hakuryuu la miro intentando suprimir una sonrisa, los brazos de la chica eran delgados y blancos, toda ella aparentaba ser frágil y suave, pero poseía una fuerza ridículamente asombrosa en aquel menudo cuerpecillo. La analizo con detalle: playera de tirantes negra con estampado de una mano blanca sosteniendo un corazón-granada, shorts de mezclilla, converse de bota y mitones negros, el cabello dorado lo llevaba suelto, unos centímetros debajo de los hombros. Lucia muy guapa.

-Midori, no vamos tan tarde si un maniaco obsesivo de la puntualidad como Hakuryuu está aquí- tranquilizó Kirai na a su amiga que se quejaba de que por su culpa no llegarían a tiempo a clases.

-Los tres vamos tarde, yo estoy aquí porque perdí el tren- informó el peliblanco.

La gente se iba acumulando en la plataforma esperando el metro, los muchachos tuvieron que juntarse más al punto de que sus brazos se rozaban, el medio de transporte llego y todas las personas empujaron a los que estaban hasta enfrente para poder ingresar al vagón, Midori logró entrar pero fue separada de sus compañeros que se agarraron del primer tubo que encontraron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Midori-chan! ¿Estás bien después de que esta panda de idiotas cavernícolas te taclearan?- berreó Hina, pues no veía a la pelirroja. Algunos pasajeros la fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡Si, estoy bien!

Hina iba pegada a la puerta y Hakuryuu tenía los brazos al lado de su cabeza, intentando no aplastarla, una suerte que para bajar se debían de utilizar las puertas de enfrente y no sobre las que iban recargados.

-Y es por estas cosas que detesto viajar en metro- informó Hina sonriéndole suavemente.

-¿Tu hermano no pudo llevarte a la escuela?

-Es viernes, hoy entra tarde.

Una persona empujó la espalda del chico y este recargó su cuerpo aún más sobre Hina, su nariz se posó sobre la cabeza de la chica, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabían que eran gajes del oficio. Aunque, con el olor de naranjas y menta enloqueciendo sus sentidos a Hakuryuu se le harían eternas esas siete estaciones a la escuela.

-Mierda, no debí haber perdido ese tren- pensó perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes que lo miraban burlonamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos rojos de la chiquilla recorrieron con avidez el lugar, esa escuela parecía sacada de una típica película hollywoodense, donde niños ricos y mimados hacen cualquier cosa menos estudiar. Simplemente el estacionamiento era del tamaño del auditorio de la institución a la que ella iba, era ridículamente grande.

-Señorita, para poder usar un espacio del estacionamiento tiene que pertenecer a la escuela- informó un policía que cuidaba el lugar.

La chica sacó del bolso trasero de su pantalón una credencial y se la mostro al hombre, este la inspeccionó minuciosamente y después se la entrego.

-Señorita Izayoi, los salones que han sido acondicionados como habitaciones están a la derecha de aquí, unos 5 minutos caminando, después se encontrara con una glorieta de flores, de ahí tomara el camino de las fresas y caminará otros 5 minutos más. Puede pedir informes a la recepcionista del edificio.

-Gracias.

La castaña bajó de su motocicleta un bolso enorme, se colgó en el brazo izquierdo la funda con su guitarra y en el derecho se acomodó mejor una mochila. Conducir la motocicleta toda la noche con semejante equipaje había sido todo un reto.

Mientras caminaba observaba las instalaciones de la Academia de Artes Central de Inazuma, algo enfurruñada notó que eran de mejor calidad que las de Osaka, Nara, Hokkaido y Okinawa. Bueno, no por nada era la academia _central. _Los alumnos se dirigían despreocupadamente a sus respectivas clases, aún era temprano.

-Hola- dijo una muchacha de ojos morados y aire distraído e inocente.

-Hola- le respondió analizando las ropas de la otra castaña, su playera, mallones y zapatos rojos estaban llenos de pequeños lunares amarillos, un sombrero verde que parecía estar formado por hojas decoraba su cabeza. Parecía una fresa gigante.

-Me gustan tus aretes, son lindos- hablo señalando las 12 perforaciones de pico en total, 6 en cada oreja.

-Gracias, a propósito ¿tú no sabes dónde puedo comprar más piezas?- cuestionó recordando que había olvidado los piercing para su labio y lengua.

-Claro que si, Tobitaka-san tiene una tienda al lado de la escuela, es algo extraño pero es muy amable y vende cosas de calidad y baratas.

-Bueno, gracias por la información.

-Toma, es para ti, ¡feliz día de la fresa!- dijo sacando de su bolso un vaso de plástico tapado lleno de fresas con crema.

La chica se alejó antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, repartiendo los botecitos a la gente que se cruzara por su camino y deseándoles a todos un feliz día de la fresa.

-¿Cuándo demonios se inventó el día de la fresa?- pensó Sakuya divertida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Oh mierda, creo que me enfermaré de gripa- maldijo la pelirroja tocando su garganta.

-¿Por qué demonios sigues comiendo la paleta?- preguntó su compañera mientras mordía la paleta de hielo sabor fresa.

-Es que sabe muy bien- contestó alzando los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

Ambas jovencitas tenían hora libre y se encontraban tiradas en el pasto, observando las nubes y el cielo azul, mientras comían los dulces que les habían regalado por ser el día de la fresa.

-Akane me dio 2 botes más de fresas- informó la chica Seto.

-Yo le pedí a Haruna 4 bolsitas más de chocolates con fresa, pero solo me dio 2.

En la academia estaba la tradición de tomar cualquier día del mes y convertirlo en algo especial celebrando cualquier cosa que a los estudiantes se les ocurriera. Se turnaban la tarea por departamentos, y en aquella ocasión los chicos pertenecientes al departamento de Artes plásticas y Fotografía habían decidido repartir pequeñas muestras de comida con la fruta que celebraban. Obviamente todo financiado por la misma institución.

-Recuerdo el día del zapato, ese día fue sublime- dijo Hina soltando una risita.

Aquel evento había estado organizado por el departamento de Música clásica, en un principio había estado bastante tranquilo, pero alrededor de la tarde Hina junto con otros compañeros de clase decidieron improvisar y organizar un juego en el que tenían que robar los zapatos de las personas, fue un completo caos. Algunos chicos jamás volvieron a ver los zapatos que llevaban aquel día.

-A mí me gustó más el día de la nutella.

-Oh si, ese día también fue muy bueno.

-Oye, ¿Qué planeas hacer para la audición?

-¿La verdad? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco sé que hacer.

-Solamente han pasado 5 días desde que lo anunciaron, cuando falte una semana para la fecha comenzaré a preocuparme.

-¿Y de qué crees que tratará el festival?

-No lo sé, siempre ha tenido el mismo nombre, pero los eventos presentados cambian.

-¿No sería genial que la temática fuera de Harry Potter?

Hina sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-¿Y que todos fuéramos asignados a las diferentes casas?

-Sí, algo así como nuestras vidas normales pero adaptadas a Hogwarts.

-Sin duda alguna Fudou, tu y yo seríamos asignados en Slytherin.

-Sí, intentemos ver en qué casa serían seleccionados nuestros conocidos, ¿Endou?

-Hufflepuff- respondió la rubia sin dudarlo.

-¿Tsurugi?

-Tiene facha de Slytherin, pero a veces parece un Gryffindor; o podría ser un león con aires de reptil, cualquiera de las dos está bien para él.

-¿Goenji?

-Gryffindor.

-¿Manabe-sensei?

-Ravenclaw hasta la médula.

-¿Minaho-sensei?

-No lo sé, es bastante inteligente, pero de igual manera es astuto, pero creo que tiene más pinta de águila.

-¿Aoi-sensei e Ichinose-sensei?

-Ambos gryffindor.

-¿Aki y Akane?

-Hufflepuffs.

-Definitivamente el trabajo del sombreo seleccionador es horrible- musitó Midori con algo de cansancio.

-Él conoce los pensamientos de la persona que se lo pone, no creo que en base a eso tenga muchos problemas para asignar a alguien a una casa. Aunque la verdad es que creo que en la casa roja y dorada ponen a cualquier tonto.

-Haz hablado como toda una serpiente- dijo burlonamente la pelirroja.

-¿De qué aburrido tema hablan estas dos señoritas escupe sarcasmos?- interrumpió Fudou llegando de repente- Esperen, olviden la parte de señoritas- finalizó socarronamente.

-Jodete Fudou- murmuraron ambas al mismo tiempo.

El castaño ignoró el comentario de sus amigas y las movió un poco con su pie para que lo dejaran sentarse en medio de ella, las muchachas rezongaron pero acabaron abriéndole un pequeño espacio en el pasto.

-¿Por qué Fudou tiene ese genial gorro y yo no?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad al ver la prenda que portaba su amigo.

-Matsuno-sensei me obligo a ponérmelo- respondió el ojiverde tocando el gorro con forma de fresa- Hace calor, ¿Cómo demonios soportan estar tiradas al sol?

-Tenemos paletas de hielo- contestó sencillamente Midori.

-Denme- ordenó el chico, pero en el instante en el que pronunció la frase las dos chicas metieron de inmediato en su boca lo que les sobraba del dulce.

-Malditas- gruñó en respuesta a las burlonas miradas de las chiquillas.

Por alguna extraña razón que estaba fuera del alcance de la lógica, Hina siempre tenía las manos frías, así fuera el día más caluroso de la historia del mundo la rubia tendría las manos heladas; Akio sabía esto y por eso tomó con brusquedad las manos de la ojiverde y las puso en sus mejillas. Al principio ella frunció el ceño, pero después soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Y por estas cosas todo mundo piensa que son novios- murmuró Midori acostumbrada al excéntrico comportamiento de sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Se supone que tenías que haber llegado mañana, junto con tus otros compañeros- señaló la mujer con algo de frialdad.

-Sí, bueno, respecto a eso, como ya se lo dije anteriormente, no podía esperarlos por asuntos familiares, así que me he venido yo solita, avisé a la escuela y se supone que les tenían que avisar a ustedes.

Sakuya le llevaba repitiendo eso un buen rato a la mujer que parecía no comprender que ella solo quería dejar el pesado equipaje en un lugar para poder descansar.

Con un bufido la mujer tomó un llavero del que colgaban un montón de llaves y un ridículo muñeco de goma, y le ordenó algo arisca que la siguiera, no sin antes decirle que anotara sus datos en un cuadernillo de registro. Subieron unas cuantas escaleras y la mujer le abrió la puerta de un salón en el que reposaban 4 futones bien acomodados y un roperito bastante amplio a cada lado.

-Puedes tomar el lugar que quieras, mañana conocerás a las chicas con las que compartirás dormitorio y será cuando le de las llaves a todas, te recomiendo que no salgas del campus, si quieres comer algo tenemos una cafetería lo bastante buena para que puedas ir allí, solo tienes que mostrar esto- dijo dándole un pequeño sobre.

Y salió del lugar dando un portazo.

La castaña solo se encogió de hombros y tomó el futon de color turquesa para recostarse, no sin antes botar su equipaje a un lado. Acostada procedió a abrir el sobrecito, en su interior se encontraba un tríptico que se parecía bastante a los de los ferias donde trazaban un mapa para que pudieras encontrar sin dificultad el juego que uno quisiera, la diferencia es que este marcaba los sitios de la enorme escuela, además contenía 2 tarjetas de color rosa, una tenía la frase "Comida" y la otra "Baño".

Observó el techo blanco y cerró los ojos, entrando en un estado en el que dormitaba pero a la vez sus sentidos estaban alerta, duro así como una hora hasta que su estómago le gruñó indicándole que necesitaba comer. Con algo de flojera se levantó, tomó el folleto y buscó la condenada cafetería.

Cuando la encontró se volvió a asombrar por la arquitectura tan lujosa que presentaba, era ridículamente grande, moderna y sofisticada. Soltó un bufido y se acercó a la muchacha pelirosada que atendía para pedirle un sándwich de queso y un jugo de durazno, ella tomó su orden distraídamente, estando más atenta a su celular que a su persona, le extendió la mano para recibir el dinero y ella le dio la tarjeta correspondiente, la muchacha solo la pasó por un aparato y se la devolvió sin más ceremonias, volviendo la vista a su celular.

Engulló de prisa los alimentos y decidió dar una vuelta por aquel monstruoso campus, todo era diferente a comparación con la academia de Osaka, que es de donde ella venia, desde las instalaciones hasta los profesores, hace poco había visto a un maestro con un gorro de fresa repartir más gorros iguales a sus alumnos, con la amenaza de que si no se los ponía los iba a reprobar.

Siguió caminando distraídamente hasta que choco con un chico castaño, este la fulminó con sus oscuros ojos verdes pero no le dijo nada, y antes de que ella pudiera decirle que era un idiota el chico siguió caminando, por simple y sana curiosidad lo siguió con la mirada, le llamaba la atención la vestimenta del chico, parecía sacado de un concierto de metal y aquel estilo lo hacía ver muy atractivo.

El muchacho se acercó a dos chicas que estaban tiradas en el pasto y se sentó en medio de ellas, ambas eran bastante guapas y parecían llevarse muy bien con el joven, de la nada el castaño tomó las manos de la rubia y las puso en su cara.

Sakuya rodó los ojos y dejó de mirar.

Todos los chicos guapos y con estilo tenían un defecto enorme y repugnante.

Una novia.

Y al parecer ese chico no era la excepción a la regla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un estúpido, un completo estúpido, el ser más imbécil de todo el jodido universo.

Al principio cuando vio en su perfil que ya no eran amigos le pareció bastante gracioso que el muchacho estuviera dolido por lo que había pasado entre ellos, luego se sintió molesta por la actitud de él, era muy inmaduro de su parte haberla borrado de BalónBook solo por esa tontería, y finalmente la embargó una tristeza pesada, preguntándose si no debía de hacer algo para retomar aquella amistad.

Una chica castaña le pidió una orden y ella la despacho rápido y fríamente, normalmente no atendía así a los clientes de la cafetería, pero aquella situación que estaba viviendo merecía ser analizada profundamente.

Había conocido a Hayato Matatagi al inicio del año, y a la mayoría de sus compañeros de salón no les había agradado aquel chico tan extraño, ella estaba consciente de que era raro y diferente, pero no tenía problema alguno con ello, compartían un amor hacia las letras y la lectura y eso era suficiente para Nozaki Sakura. Volvió a checar su perfil de BalónBook en su celular.

Puso el cursor en el nombre del chico y le apareció una pequeña ventana que le preguntaba si quería enviar una solicitud de amistad a ese usuario. Soltó un suspiro profundo, no había duda alguna de que él la había bloqueado.

Releyó los últimos mensajes que se habían mandado, tenía un mes que no hablaban por BalónBook, por eso ella apenas notaba que ya no eran amigos.

*Hayato Matatagi: ¿Me cuentas un cuento?

*Chica Cerezo: Mmm…. ¿de qué tipo?

*Hayato Matatagi: Mmm…el tipo que más te guste… podría ser nuestra historia (:

*Chica Cerezo: ?

*Hayato Matatagi: Si, como desde tu punto de vista, la historia que nosotros dos contamos y como nos enlazamos

*Chica Cerezo: Mmm...te he dicho que cuando me piden escribir específicamente sobre algo me bloqueo y pienso en otras cosas totalmente diferentes? xD

*Hayato Matatagi: Si, me lo has dicho. Pues escribe lo que piensas. Solo quiero una historia.

*Chica Cerezo: Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

*Hayato Matatagi: *3* :D No olvides que te quiero, solo para recordar *3*

Desde lo que había sucedido entre los dos no habían hablado, esa era su última conversación que habían tenido y cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos de la escuela ambos se ignoraban, fingiendo que no se habían visto.

Volvió a su perfil y le apareció una imagen que sintió como una pedrada o una patada en el estómago.

_Es divertido como un extraño en un año significa mucho._

_Es terrible cuando alguien que significó tanto hace un año, es un extraño ahora._

_Es increíble lo que en un año puede pasar._

Maldijo entre dientes a aquellos idiotas que se sentían filósofos y publicaban sus pensamientos amargos en BalónBook. Dio click al Tonamu de Matatagi y seleccionó la opción de pregunta anónima.

-¡Nozaki-san, es tu turno de estar en la cocina!

-¡En un momento voy!

"¿Qué debe de hacer la gente para que la elimines de balónbook o porque lo harías?"

Le dio enviar y acudió a la cocina donde necesitaban su ayuda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matsukaze Tenma frunció el ceño, había dormido horrible en el viejo colchón que tenía en su departamento y ahora le dolía la espalda con cada movimiento que hacía, y la situación lo ponía de muy mal humor, a su lado su asistente caminaba con elegancia, ignorando su problema y ganándose miradas apreciativas de las chiquillas que pasaban cerca de ambos.

-Eres bastante popular entre las niñas Kidou- murmuró mientras el mencionado lo miraba fastidiado.

-Es por eso que uso lentes- dijo colocándose los anteojos verdes que anteriormente había limpiado.

-Aun así llamas la atención.

-No es como si yo quisiera que las cosas sean así.

Tenma soltó una risita, el ver como su amigo se molestaba por su situación- que varios hombres envidiaban –lograba mejorarle el estado de ánimo.

-Aclárame a donde vamos y de que vamos a hablar- pidió el mayor de ojos grises.

-Te lo dije ayer- le reprochó el chico de rastas.

-Sí, pero no me acuerdo bien de todo lo que me dijiste.

El de ojos rojos soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

-Vamos a hablar con Souichiro Raimon, director de la academia, para ponernos de acuerdo en cómo vas a dirigir el festival.

-¿Volví de Europa solo para dirigir un festival escolar?

-No es cualquier festival escolar, además la paga es muy jugosa.

-Vale, vale, confió en ti, después de todo nunca me has decepcionado al elegir mis contratos.

Yuuto Kidou quedó conforme con esa afirmación, y los dos hombres entraron a un edificio donde la recepcionista los mando directamente a la oficina del director. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación, una mujer muy bella de ojos azules y cabello corto del mismo color.

Tenma sintió un nuevo pinchazo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, aunque no sabía si el dolor provenía de la espalda o de su pecho.

_Mierda, debí de haberme quedado en Europa como el cobarde que soy_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shun soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, tenía los hombros bastante engarrotados y sentía que sus pies pesaban una tonelada. A pesar de que había entrado tarde a trabajar se sentía sin una gota de energía en su cuerpo, pero no le costaba nada esperar diez minutos a que su mejor amigo saliera para irse juntos a casa y cenar algo.

Yuuichi apareció antes de lo esperado con una cara de zombi con la cual bien pudo haber ganado un concurso de Halloween, ambos parecían muertos vivientes, pero no se quejaban mucho de su situación, después de todo ellos eran los que habían decidido dedicarse a la medicina.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el pelinegro suprimiendo un bostezo.

-Quede de verme aquí con Kyosuke, no creo que tarde demasiado.

-Vale, vamos a esperarlo.

El chico de orbes ámbar se recargó en la pared más cercana, sus ojos se quedaron analizando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, la verdad es que aún estaba algo avergonzado por la nota que la hermanita de su amigo le había enviado junto con el postre, ella llevaba un tiempo haciéndole el favor de mandarle algo de comer, pero con los paquetes siempre venían papelitos que lo hacían sonrojarse cuando los leía y aun no sabía que pensaba Shun al respecto.

-Ya es tarde y no creo que encontremos buena comida en un restaurante, mejor vamos directamente a mi departamento a cenar.

-No lo sé…seguramente Kyosuke querrá ir a casa.

-No pongas escusas, se quedan a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes y ya, lo más probable es que en su casa no haya nadie y tengas que cocinar tú.

El mayor de los hermanos Tsurugi no dijo nada, pero hizo una mueca como si no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con su amigo de la infancia.

-O que, ¿es que acaso temes encontrarte con Hina?- cuestionó burlonamente el de ojos verde oscuro.

Yuuichi alzó bruscamente la mirada ante la mención de la chica y un pequeño y tierno rubor empezó a aparecer en sus mofletes.

-Mira, te hablare sinceramente, no soy tonto y se lo que mi hermana planea al enviarte esas notas, tu eres mi mejor amigo y yo no podría estar más feliz de que finalmente termináramos siendo familia- dijo Shun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-N-no es tan sencillo, a veces siento que solo lo hace jugando- murmuró el peliazul algo preocupado- Y la verdad siempre creí que si terminaríamos emparentando sería porque nuestros hermanos se casarían.

.

.

.

.

Ese día Aoi-sensei había estado comportándose muy rara, parecía como si un fantasma se le hubiera aparecido anunciándole las peores catástrofes que azotarían el mundo. No podía evitar preocuparse por su mentora, después de todo la mujer siempre se mostraba ecuánime y alegre, pero esa tarde había estado despistada y ausente, además de que su piel se había puesto más pálida de lo normal.

Bajó con cuidado del camión y buscó con la mirada a su hermano, habían quedado de verse afuera del hospital, cuando lo localizo con la mirada se acercó a él con paso firme y silencioso, y escuchó como su hermano le decía algo a su compañero de trabajo.

-Y la verdad siempre creí que si terminaríamos emparentando sería porque nuestros hermanos se casarían.

Reconoció de inmediato a Shun-san, pero frunció el ceño al digerir las palabras que su hermano decía.

-Lo lamento, pero Hina no es mi tipo, y yo tampoco creo ser del suyo- dijo interrumpiendo la plática de los otros dos chicos que le sonrieron a modo de saludo.

-¿Por qué no? Hina es muy bonita y harían una pareja muy mona- contestó Yuuichi mientras que Shun le mandaba una mirada que indicaba que era un caso perdido.

-A ti te parece atractiva, a mí solo me cae bien.

Su hermano no dijo nada más y volteó el rostro intentando ocultar su sonrojo, pero Kyousuke alcanzo a verlo y se permitió sonreír divertido ante la situación.

-¿A dónde iremos a cenar?- preguntó acomodándose la funda de la guitarra en el hombro.

-A mi casa- respondió el pelinegro agitando las llaves de su auto, con una voz que no daba lugar a réplicas.

Su hermano soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio y se encamino mansamente a un automóvil color plata.

.

.

.

.

Hina podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que jamás de los jamases, ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo, se encontraría con alguno de sus ex novios en la biblioteca, y aquello por alguna razón la deprimía pensando qué demonios les había visto a esos idiotas como para aceptar salir con ellos. Con ninguno de los dos había durado más de una semana, pero las experiencias le habían ayudado a convencerse de que tenía que buscar a su chico ideal, sin importar que estuviera totalmente estereotipado.

Obviamente tenía que ser atractivo, más grande que ella, amable, atento, dulce, divertido, maduro, inteligente, y debía de soportar todos sus defectos y tonterías; y al pensar en todas esas cualidades un solo nombre se le venía a la mente: Tsurugi Yuuichi.

Así que en sus propósitos de año nuevo había anotado "Conquistar a Yuuichi-kun", pero después de unos meses no estaba segura de cómo hacer eso posible, no estaba segura de sí era lo mismo _enamorarse _que _querer enamorarse_. Por lo pronto su plan era sencillo, ser encantadora sin dejar de ser ella misma, y esperar a que eso surtiera efecto.

Con lo que ella no contaba es que los planes no siempre salen como uno quiere.

El sonido que indicaba que alguien estaba entrando al departamento la saco de sus cavilaciones y salió rápidamente de la cocina para recibir a su hermano, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no venía solo.

-Buenas noches- saludó Yuuichi.

-Hola- contestó simplemente, yendo de vuelta a la cocina para buscar algo que servirles de comer.

-¿Ya cenaste?- preguntó Shun preocupado.

-Yap, hice sopa miso, voy a servirles un poco.

Los tres hombres fueron a sentarse al amplio sillón de la sala, y prendieron el televisor para buscar un programa que ver mientras comían la sopa. Kyosuke fue a ayudarle a la rubia, ambos decidieron no protestar ante la poca ayuda que sus hermanos ofrecieron al servir la cena, lucían bastante cansados.

Encontraron en un canal de películas algo que les interesó, así que decidieron dejarle a ese canal mientras engullían un trocito de tofu, Hina a su vez se sentó a un lado de su hermano mientras picoteaba una rebanada de pay de fresa.

-¿Se quedarán a dormir?- cuestionó la de ojos verdes al menor de los Tsurugi.

-Si, en casa no hay nadie y ya es tarde para volver- respondió mientras escuchaba al dragoncito rojo deshonrar a la "vaca" de la protagonista.

La rubia notó que los chicos ya iban a terminar la sopa, por lo que nuevamente fue a la cocina para preparar los tazones de arroz y el pescado frito, alimentar a aquellos tres era algo que implicaba grandes cantidades de comida, Hina estaba segura de que uno solo de ellos cenaba la misma cantidad que ella engullía en todo el día.

Kyosuke volvió a ingresar a la cocina para ayudar a la chica con los platos, juntos los llevaron a donde se encontraban los demás.

-Oye, ¿formarás parte del grupo de bienvenida de mañana?-curioseo Kyosuke.

Hina rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

-Sí, le cambie el lugar a Midori porque ella tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Shun notó el resentimiento que había en la voz de su hermana, consciente de que estaba preocupada por su amiga y de que detestaba la idea de tener que levantarse temprano en un sábado.

-¿Bienvenida de qué?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Tenemos que recibir a los alumnos de las otras escuelas que participarán en el festival.

-¿Qué festival?

-La danza de la flor de cerezo.

El pelinegro se giró a su hermana y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Muchas gracias por no decirme nada- dijo sarcásticamente, ella solo le sonrió.

-Bueno, el punto es que yo también tengo que ir, así que vayamos juntos.

-¿Te obligaron a participar?- preguntó Yuuichi.

-No.

Los tres se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuka soltó un suspiro profundo y demasiado pesado como para ser emitido por alguien de 13 años de edad. La razón era simple pero a la vez complicada.

Cuando era pequeña y su querido hermano le leía cuentos de lindas princesas siendo rescatadas por apuestos y rubios príncipes, pensaba que el amor era sencillo, donde todos los involucrados vivían felices por siempre. Pero su versión rosa del amor se rompió cuando su amigo Saku Kabeyama decidió confesarle sus sentimientos por ella.

Su visión del amor perfecto se acabó porque en los cuentos los enamorados nunca reciben un "No" por respuesta, y había sido ella misma la destructora de su propia e infantil perspectiva.

Había rechazado a Saku. Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, el muchachito seguía empecinado en que no perdería la posibilidad de que ella lo amara. Yuuka ya no sabía qué hacer para dejarle en claro que no tenía y dudaba tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él.

A veces se le pasaba por la mente el contarle el problema a su hermano, pero estaba segura de que si hacia eso su hermano ahuyentaría a Saku de la peor manera posible, y ella no quería eso, pues era su amigo.

Su hermano asomó la cabeza a su cuarto y ella le sonrió en respuesta cuando lo vio.

-Acabo de llegar.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Aun no logramos acabar de componer la canción, nos está costando mucho más trabajo de lo que pensé.

La castaña soltó una risita al ver la expresión enfurruñada de su hermano.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a alguien?

-Primero muerto- gruño Shuuya.

Yuuka rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento orgulloso del peliblanco.

-¿Y papá?

-Aun no llega- contestó intentando que su voz no sonara triste, pero al ver la mueca de su hermano comprendió que había fallado estrepitosamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Natsumi no le gustaban los chicos de su edad, los consideraba tontos, inmaduros y unas completas bestias incivilizadas.

Quizá todo había empezado porque su padre la mimaba mucho, al ser la única hija de papi obtenía todo lo que ella quería, su progenitor nunca le había negado nada, pero para cumplir todos sus caprichos tenía que trabajar arduamente en la escuela que dirigía. No pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y cuando Natsumi estaba aburrida leía manga, pero no cualquier tipo de manga, ella era muy selectiva respecto a todo lo que ella deseaba.

No le gustaba el shonen, y detestaba con todas su fuerzas el gore.

Pero amaba el shojo, en especial aquellas historias donde la protagonista se enamoraba de alguien mayor a ella, que comúnmente era su profesor.

Quizá, y solo quizá, por eso no le llamaban la atención los chicos de su edad.

Además todo mundo tenía una idea equivocada acerca de ella, hasta su mismo padre parecía no conocerla bien. Porque nadie en todo el mundo se hubiera podido imaginar que la correcta Natsumi Raimon se estuviera preparando apara escaparse de su casa e ir a un bar.

Ya era tarde pero aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no era la primera vez que huía en medio de la noche para ir al bar.

Solo quería ver aquellos ojos oscuros que hacían que su corazón latiera como loco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los grandes ventanales dejaban ver que estaba lloviendo; no era una lluvia fuerte, de esas en las que parece que el cielo se iba a caer, pero tampoco era una lluvia débil, era una lluvia molesta que les obligaba a llevar un paraguas para cubrirse si no querían enfermarse.

Hina hubiera preferido quedarse en la camioneta de la escuela, arropada con la chamarra y bufanda de su hermano a estar parada en un bullicioso pasillo de la terminal de autobuses, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Midorikawa intentando dormitar, a su lado Tsurugi no apartaba la vista de Aoi-sensei, en ese instante la rubia entendió porque alguien tan antisocial como el peliazul se había ofrecido para ser parte del grupo de bienvenida.

Handa platicaba tranquilamente con Kazemaru, aunque de vez en cuando se unía a la charla Matsuno-sensei, mientras que Ichinose-sensei acababa de escribir en una cartulina "Academia Inazuma" para que los estudiantes que buscaban los localizarán fácilmente.

Saliendo de entre la multitud se les acercó una señora de cabello azul claro, labios gruesos y ojos grises, a ella la seguían 2 chicas, una que parecía su copia solo que con piel morena y otra de cabellos y ojos color miel.

-Un gusto conocerlos, soy la señora Urabe de la academia de Osaka- dijo saludando con energía a toda la comitiva.

-Un placer, nosotros somos los maestros encargados de llevarlos a la escuela- hablo Aoi por todos los profesores presentes haciendo una leve inclinación.

Las dos chicas lucían cansadas y algo fastidiadas por el viaje que acababan de realizar, pero la morena no despegaba la vista de Ichinose Kazuya. Las mujeres no pudieron seguir conversando ya que una voz masculina las interrumpió.

-Soy Zaizen Sousuke de la academia Nara, un gusto conocerlos- el hombre era de piel algo tostada, cabello azul oscuro con un mechón blanco en el flequillo que estaba de lado, sus ojos eran negros y profundos.

Matsuno Kuusuke le extendió la mano para saludarlo, intentando parecer formal a pesar de llevar su típico gorro a rayas rosas y azules.

-Academia Central Inazuma, un placer tenerlos aquí.

Detrás del hombre venían dos chicas y un chico, que al igual que los anteriores parecían estar cansados y adormilados.

-Pues ya que todos estamos aquí, vamos a la camioneta para ir a la escuela y que puedan descansar- indico el profesor castaño con una sonrisa.

Midorikawa se acercó a una de las chicas de Nara para ayudarle con su equipaje, Handa copio su acción y ayudo a la pelimiel, mientras que Hina intentaba mantener una conversación con el muchacho que parecía ser un poco tímido.

.

.

.

.

La lluvia había provocado que las calles de Tokio se congestionarán más de lo que normalmente lo hacían, Tsurugi miraba con desinterés como las gotas habían bajado de intensidad. Iba en el asiento del copiloto y atrás sus compañeros platicaban con los desconocidos estudiantes.

Ryuuji iba sentado con una linda chica pelinegra de impactantes ojos rubí y piel blanca, la muchacha era algo seria y estaba cansada con el viaje, por lo cual el peliverde solo pudo sacarle algunas frases cortas. Su nombre era Kurayami Takahashi, cursaba el tercer grado y pertenecía al departamento de música occidental.

Atrás de ellos se encontraba Handa y Akeru Shinoda, la guapa chica pelimiel que hablaba animadamente con el castaño, el cual parecía que a veces no podía seguir de todo a la simpática ojimiel.

Touko Zaizen iba durmiendo en el hombro de su progenitor, Rika Urabe discutía con su madre sobre alguna tontería que ninguno de los presentes alcanzaba a entender y Tachimukai Yuuki iba sonrojándose a cada pregunta que le hacía a la rubia, que no se detenía por más que Kazemaru la regañaba diciéndole que no fuera tan confianzuda con alguien que apenas acababa de conocer.

Kyosuke giró la vista para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos azules de su profesora, que a pesar del tráfico parecía conservar su buen humor. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta era consciente de que todas las mujeres que iban en el vehículo eran tan guapas que podrían hacerle fácilmente la competencia a cualquier modelo profesional, pero él solo tenía ojos para una.

Pero esa chica no lo miraba de esa forma.

Y con el inicio de la preparación del festival sus pocas posibilidades morían definitivamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_26 de junio de 2014. 4:11. (primera vez que termino un escrito a una hora decente)_

¡Hola hermosos seres de la creación!

Bien, el primer capítulo ya está arriba, el principio no me costó trabajo, pero el final lo sentí algo forzado. En fin, como notaron no todos los OC aparecieron, no quise meterlos de sopetón, ya que quiero desarrollar bien las personalidades de cada uno, los OC que faltaron aparecerán en el final de ca principios del cap 3, aun no estoy muy segura. Esto de trabajar con OC que no son míos me está resultando más pesado de lo que pensé, pero no pienso echarme para atrás en mi decisión y continuaré con este fic.

Además en este fic aparecerán personajes que ni si quiera recordaban que existían, (¿alguien recordaba a Saku o a la mamá de Rika?).

He tenido una idea que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, es algo así como un mini concurso, la **primera** persona que me diga **correctamente todos los nombres de los personajes** que aparecen en las escenas del prólogo (todos son mencionados o aparecen en el cap 1) podrá hacerme la pregunta que quiera sobre el fic (si quieren preguntar en que terminará o algo así).

*Personaje desconocido 1

*Personaje desconocido 2

*Personaje desconocido 3

*Hina y Shun

*Personaje desconocido 4

*Kazemaru y Akane

*Ichinose y Personaje desconocido 5

*Akio Fudou, Tsurugi Kyosuke, Endou Mamoru y Personaje desconocido 6

*Personaje desconocido 7

*Personaje desconocido 8 y Personaje desconocido 9

*Hina, Midori, Fudou y Midorikawa.

Gracias por sus preciosos review a **Zetta Inverse, Laura Excla Red Racer, Valentine-J, Hope Simons, SkyBlue05, Paooo, Ferny Goenji, TatiaOtaku y Mayra 1D**.

Las amoro a todas *3*

Bien ahora las preguntas:

-¿Hina mataría a Midori si se llega a enterar que gusta de su hermano?

-¿Fudou cambiará la idea equivocada de Sakuya?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso entre Sakura y Matatagi? ¿Qué responderá Matatagi?

-¿Yuuichi es muy tímido con respecto a las leves insinuaciones de Hina? ¿El plan de Hina saldrá bien?

-¿De qué película es el dragoncito rojo que deshonra a una "vaca"? ¿A qué chica se refiere Tsurugi?


	3. Nosotros, los chicos

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Tampoco todos los OC son míos, me los han prestado amablemente.

**Advertencias: **Esto fue escrito mientras estaba en un estado medio catártico, medio zombi, así que no esperen mucho.

**Aclaraciones**: "BalónBook" es una parodia de FaceBook de igual manera que "Tonamu" lo es de A-sk. f-m, _iHina_ y _iMidori_ se refiere a _iCarly!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cuerdas del corazón**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**Nosotros, los chicos.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

"_Enamorarse no tiene  
mayor mérito.  
Lo realmente difícil  
-no conozco  
ningún caso-,  
es salir entero  
de una historia de amor."_

_C. Iribarren_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuichi dormía, o al menos eso es lo que intentaba, se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama y haciéndose rollito con las cobijas, en cambio su hermano dormitaba tranquilamente en el lecho de al lado. Se habían quedado en el cuarto de huéspedes de su mejor amigo, pero decir eso solo era un formalismo ya que básicamente esa era como su segunda habitación, incluso tenían un poco de ropa en el armario.

Eran las 4:39 am y se suponía que la alarma tendría que sonar a las 5:30 am para que él preparara el desayuno y a las 6 en punto levantara a Kyosuke y a Hina para que fueran a su compromiso a la estación de autobuses, pero a pesar de que en la noche había sentido un cansancio mortal no podía dormir, su mente se negaba a apagarse y sus ojos a cerrarse.

Se cubrió completamente con las mantas y escuchó como la puerta rechinaba, seguramente era su hermano que salía al baño o a tomar un vaso de agua o leche a la cocina, pero sintió como un peso se subía a la cama donde estaba y se metía bajo las sábanas, confundido se descubrió el rostro para encontrarse con unos juguetones ojos verdes.

-¿¡Hina?!

La rubia le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que no hiciera ruido.

-No hables fuerte, Kyosuke podría despertarse- susurró sobre su oído, sintiendo claramente como sus carnosos labios rozaban su lóbulo a la vez que su cuerpo se juntaba más al de él.

-¡¿Q-qué se supone que haces?! ¡Si Shun llega a enterarse…!

-Mi hermano no tiene que saber nada de esto-dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y callándolo con un beso húmedo, demasiado excitante y demandante como para rechazarlo, con algo de brusquedad rodeo la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, sintió como sus redondos senos chocaban contra sus pectorales.

En medio del beso ambos soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción, no iba a negar que llevaba anhelando desde un buen tiempo ese tipo de contacto con la rubia, aunque no estaba seguro si de la situación era realmente la mejor, pero solo con la fricción de sus labios lograba olvidarse de todo el mundo.

Se separaron por falta de aire, con los labios mojados y la pasión brillando en los ojos de los dos, esta vez fue él quien tomo la iniciativa y la beso, pero fue un movimiento más cálido y suave, sintió claramente cómo la chica empezaba a derretirse entre sus brazos, pero Hina tenía un carácter fuerte y dominante, por lo cual el que ese tipo de beso no duro mucho, ella aprovechó el momento para hacer que sus intimidades se rozaran levemente, causando que él soltara un leve jadeo de sorpresa y ella una risita de satisfacción.

Oh, aquella chica era la lujuria y placer encarnados, con el único propósito de volverlo loco.

Yuuichi la separo de él un poco, aquello ya estaba tomando rumbos peligrosos.

-E-espera Hina, esto…

-No finjas que no te gusto, si no te gustara desde que me metí a la cama ya me hubieras corrido.

-S-sí, p-pero esto es diferente, mi hermano está en la habitación y si se despierta…

-Entonces no hagas ruido- finalizó con una sonrisita socarrona para después volver a atacar sus labios.

La voz de la razón del mayor de los Tsurugi se había ido de vacaciones, por lo cual decidió rápidamente el seguir sus instintos, después de todo ¿que podría salir mal?

Decidió tomar la iniciativa y dirigió su boca a las clavículas de la muchacha, mientras sus manos delineaban suavemente el contorno de las torneadas piernas, sus labios subieron a su cuello y se entretuvo dando pequeños mordisquitos en la blanca piel, Hina suprimía sus suspiros mordiendo sus labios, aquella acción solo logró excitarlo aún más.

Maldición, no aguantaría más.

Hina se separó bruscamente y se sentó sobre sus caderas, haciendo suaves movimientos circulares sobre las suyas que le sacaron varios jadeos, mientras la chica procedía lentamente a quitarse la camiseta que vestía como pijama dejando ver un sostén de encaje rojo; la rubia se acercó lentamente y le susurró sensualmente al oído.

-Yuu-kun, ya es hora de despertar.

La alarma ni siquiera sonó, se despertó jadeando y asustado, y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha de agua helada, ¡al demonio todo!

.

.

.

.

Psychosocial de Slipknot sonó por toda la habitación sacándolo del mundo de Morfeo, con pereza alzó la vista para encontrar la cama de su hermano vacía, seguramente estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para todos, lo extraño del asunto era que no lo había despertado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, tomó su toalla y se metió a bañar.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con una Hina enfurruñada y adormilada que lo saludó con un "Mñsdía" mientras arrastraba la toalla con dirección a la ducha y chocaba con la puerta del baño antes de entrar.

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, desde que tenía memoria los Kirai na siempre habían estado presentes, quizá tuviera mucho que ver el que sus padres fueran amigos íntimos desde el colegio, y que por lo tanto prácticamente se habían criado en el mismo hogar, su vida cotidiana no estaba completa si uno de los Kirai na y su hermano no estaban presentes, entre los cuatro se protegían y mimaban de la soledad despedida por sus progenitores.

No tardó mucho en vestirse, debía de llevar ropa abrigadora puesto que parecía que sería un día frío y lluvioso, seguramente Shun-san seguía durmiendo e Hina estaría batallando por mantenerse despierta y no morir ahogada en la bañera.

Cuando bajó a la cocina se encontró con su hermano, el cual estaba taciturno y sumamente distraído, tardó alrededor de cinco minutos para darse cuenta de que estaba ahí y en el proceso casi tiró el tarro de mermelada.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó algo preocupado.

-No, solo…solo tengo un poco de sueño, no pude dormir bien.

-Si quieres ya vete a dormir y yo preparo lo que falte.

-Kyosuke.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te ofreciste a ser parte del comité de bienvenida? Tú odias ese tipo de eventos, en especial donde hay multitudes.

El menor de los Tsurugi desvió la mirada avergonzado y trató de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas cubriéndolas con su antebrazo, pero su hermano se percató de ello y se permitió sonreír con ternura.

-¿La chica que te gusta va a estar ahí?

Kyosuke chasqueó la lengua con fingido fastidio y Yuuichi rió suavemente, aquello era un sí con todas las de la ley en el difícil idioma de su hermano menor.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, Hina estaba furiosa por el hecho de desperdiciar un sagrado sábado levantándose temprano cuando bien pudo haberse despertado a eso del medio día, en cuanto la vio Yuuichi salió disparado de la cocina mientras le gritaba a Kyosuke que terminara de preparar el desayuno.

La de ojos verdes lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué le sucede a Yuuichi-kun?

-No lo sé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suzuno era un completo imbécil, de esos estúpidos tan grandes que merecían que abrieran una nueva categoría en los premios Nobel para darles uno a ellos; bien, sabía que él no era la persona más inteligente e increíble del mundo –y primero muerto antes que reconocerlo públicamente- pero aquel pedazo de bestia estaba sobrepasando los limites.

Si, eran algo así como amienemigos, se tiraban mierda mutuamente y no tenían problema con ello, es más, hasta se había vuelto retorcidamente divertido ver quién de los dos soportaba más las crueldades que al otro se le ocurriera, pero aquella situación era ya insoportable, y todo era culpa del tarado del albino.

El gran Haruya Nagumo compartía un pequeño departamentucho con Hiroto-niño-rico-Kiyama –aun no comprendía del todo que hacia viviendo en esa pocilga con ellos si tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar todo el asqueroso edificio-, Midorikawa-máquina-traga-helado-Ryuuji y Suzuno-tarado-Fuusuke, dormía en la misma habitación que el otro pelirrojo, pero las paredes eran tan delgadas que prácticamente se podía oír todos los ruidos que hacia el vecino.

El estúpido celular de Suzuno era el maldito problema, incluso Midorikawa que tenía un sueño de piedra no había logrado aguantar y se había arrimado a la cama de Hiroto, y es que todo el jodido tiempo aquel aparatejo del demonio sonaba como si no hubiera un mañana, y todas y cada una de esas llamadas eran de la ex novia loca –porque no hay ninguna otra explicación, solo una chica loca y estúpida saldría con un cubo de hielo andante como Fuusuke- que a fuerzas quería hablar con él.

Según el de ojos azules, ya había dejado en claro toda la situación con aquella muchacha, pero sinceramente él no lo creía, Suzuno no era el ser más hablador y practico del planeta, por lo tanto toda la culpa era del peliblanco por tener una ex tan psicópata que no los dejaba dormir a ninguno de ellos, y su amigo era un maldito por permitirlo. Fin del asunto.

No pudo evitar soltar un gran bostezo, era medio día y apenas estaba buscando un buen lugar para comer algo, a lo lejos pudo ver una larga cabellera pelirroja y corrió un poco para alcanzar a la chica en cuestión, la sorprendió por la espalda, abrazándola por el cuello.

-Hola, pelirroja.

La jovencita alzó la cabeza y por la diferencia de alturas que había entre ellos sus ojos verdes chocaron con los ambarinos de él, sentía su respiración estrellarse con la piel de su rostro.

-Buen día Nagumo- le contestó sin mucho sentimiento.

Con algo de rudeza Midori se soltó del agarre de Haruya, eso le permitió al chico poder observarla, llevaba su usual peinado, un largo abrigo negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla y un par de botas café, más aparte unas pequeñas ojeras descansaban bajo sus orbes. Estaba preciosa.

-Pareces un zombi sacado de una película barata- se burló- ¿A qué se deben las marcas de mapache?- preguntó soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Midori gruñó un poco y lo ignoró mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Y bien?

-Todo es culpa de la maldita de Hina.

Nagumo no pudo evitar volver a reír, las discusiones entre esas dos eran muy divertidas y entretenidas, bien podrían hacer algo así como un programa web que se llamará _iHina!_ o tal vez _iMidori!_.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?

-Puso la alarma de mi celular a las cuatro de la mañana y desde entonces no pude dormir, y todo solo porque hizo un berrinche monumental porque la obligue a que me cambiara el lugar en lo del comité de bienvenida, definitivamente es una mala amiga- finalizó inflando los mofletes, un puchero adorable.

-¿Por qué no podías ir?- cuestionó desviando la mirada, no quería que lo viera sonrojado.

-Por… por mamá.

-Ah.

Haruya ya no quiso decir nada más, sabia de manera muy superficial que la chica Seto tenía unos cuantos problemas familiares, y no iba a indagar mucho sobre el tema, después de todo a él tampoco le gustaba hablar sobre los suyos.

-Hey, pellirroja- dijo llamando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sin previo aviso y sin su consentimiento tomó la mano de Midori y se encaminó a la cafetería más cercana, ella reaccionó como un gato malhumorado al que le pisan la cola.

-Te haré el grandísimo honor de desayunar conmigo, no hay nada mejor que eso para mejorar tu día.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo egocentrista!

Con una sonrisa gamberra el muchacho siguió caminando e ignorando las quejas de la jovencita, ¿Qué cosa podía ser mejor que pasar un tiempo junto con la chica que te gusta?

En algunas cosas el mundo era realmente sencillo, y los pelirrojos eran únicos y geniales, por lo tanto no había mejor combinación que dos pelirrojos juntos.

Y Nagumo estaba seguro de ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El molesto golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia pegando contra la ventana fue la causa de que lograra despertarse, desorientado se levantó del viejo futon y cerró bien las destartaladas y sucias cortinas, con gran pereza fue directamente hacia la cocina y de ahí a la puerta del refrigerador para tomar el cartón de leche y beber directamente de el.

Cuando acabo fue a ver la habitación de su padre, en cuanto abrió la puerta un fuerte olor a alcohol y tufo invadió sus fosas nasales, la cama estaba vacía, lo cual indicaba que su progenitor no había llegado a dormir, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se revolvió un poco el blanco cabello, aquel viejo era realmente problemático e incontrolable, un dolor en el trasero.

Un sonido de su habitación lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, era la canción Satisfaction de los Rolling Stones que usaba como tono de llamada, del otro lado de la línea lo saludó una voz rasposa y burlona.

-¡Buenos días solecito! ¿Cómo amaneció hoy el amor de mi vida?

-¿No es muy temprano cómo para que ya estés jodiendo?- preguntó suprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo cariñito.

-¿Qué quieres Akio?

-Bien, hablando en serio, tenemos unos problemas para continuar una canción y necesitamos la opinión de alguien más. Ven y trae tu guitarra.

-¿Y el señor orgullo sabe que me estas pidiendo ayuda?

-No te estoy pidiendo ayuda, te estoy ordenando que vayas.

-Lo lamento, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-No tienes nada que hacer, a menos que cuente el aburrirte en tu apestoso departamento.

-Tengo que dormir y comer, ya sabes, esas cosas que toda la gente común y corriente hace.

-Va a ver comida.

-No quiero morir comiendo lo que tú o Endou cocinen.

-No vamos a cocinar nosotros, vamos a reunirnos en la casa de Goenji.

Hakuryuu recordó los trastes vacíos dentro de un frigorífico aún más vacío, y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no había mejor trato que buena comida casera gratis a cambio de pasar un rato con su primo y sus amigos.

-¿Cuál es la dirección?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido frio! ¡Estúpido, estúpido comité de bienvenida! ¡Estúpida, estúpida Midori que seguramente esta calientita en su estúpida y maldita cama!

A su lado la rubia farfullaba insultos a cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera y en contra de cualquier ser que se cruzara en su camino, se cubría el cuello y la barbilla con una bufanda, a pesar de que el clima ya había mejorado un poco ella seguía quejándose, era una persona muy friolenta.

-¿A dónde vamos Kyousuke?

-Yo voy a ir a practicar con los chicos, no sé qué es lo que tú vayas a hacer.

Hina lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes de gato, cuando lo miraba tan profundamente le daban escalofríos, sentía como si desnudara su alma y adivinará todos sus pensamientos, y todo empeoraba cuando finalizaba aquella minuciosa inspección con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Puedo ir?

-¿Quieres ir solo por la comida?

-¿Quién va a cocinar?

-No lo sé, vamos a vernos en casa de Goenji.

-Quiero ir, pasar tiempo con Yuuka-chan es lindo, saca mi muy poco conocido lado femenino.

El peliazul negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no vamos en un taxi? Moriré congelada a este paso.

-No tengo dinero.

-Tacaño.

-Yo prefiero el término "ahorrativo"- dijo mientras se acomodaba la funda de su guitarra sobre su hombro.

Y aquello no era una mentira, en verdad estaba ahorrando para poder comprar aquel collar tan bonito y tan dolorosamente costoso; había dejado de comprarle el almuerzo a Endou, trataba de gastar lo menos posible en transporte y el dinero que le daban sus padres y el que ganaba trabajando lo guardaba, pero era algo por lo que realmente valía la pena sacrificarse tanto.

-Ta-ca-ño- canturreó burlona la de ojos verdes.

-¿Y porque no pagas tú?

-Soy una dama, y las damas no pagamos.

-Claro, cuando te conviene eres una dama.

-Además, si tomó un taxi…

Hina no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque un chico de cabellos castaños chocó con ella haciéndola trastabillar y casi tirándola, de no ser porque los buenos reflejos del de ojos ámbar la salvaron sosteniéndola de un brazo.

-¿Por qué demonios no tienes más cuidado?- cuestionó rudamente la jovencita.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento- dijo yéndose rápidamente.

-Creo que conozco a ese tipo- señaló Kyosuke.

-Creo que es el tipo rarito de la escuela.

-¿Rarito?

-Sí, ya sabes, el que todo mundo evita.

-¿Qué no ese era Kazemaru-senpai?

-No, Kaze-kun es el que todo mundo odia, ya sabes, le robo el puesto a Kageyama-sensei.

-Oh.

-Bueno, más le vale que no me lo tope en la escuela porque realmente le irá mal.

-Entonces ¿tú pagas el taxi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Oh mierda! ¡Sí que tenía una pésima suerte!

Primero el despertador no había sonado y él se había quedado dormido, después el calentador decidió que era un buen día para no funcionar y se tuvo que bañar con agua helada, para el desayuno la leche había caducado y los pocos cereales que quedaban en la caja habían terminado en el suelo, por lo que tuvo que dejar un poco de dinero a sus hermanos menores para que estos no murieran por inanición.

El autobús se le había pasado y había tenido que correr a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a su cita, y en el camino chocó con una chica rubia matona de la escuela, solo alcanzó a disculparse torpemente y volvió a salir corriendo, solo esperaba que esa muchacha loca no tomara represalias en su contra.

Llegó todo sudado a la entrada del cine y suspiró aliviado al ver que su cita aún no había llegado, en ese preciso momento sonó y vibró su celular indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"_Lo lamento, voy tarde, cuando llegue te explico todo"_

¡Oh mierda! ¡Sí que tenía una pésima suerte!

Soltando una maldición fue a sentarse a un sillón cercano a la tiendita de dulces, después de todo no tenía otra opción más que esperar a que la chica llegara.

Aprovechando el tiempo que tenía saco el celular y se puso a ver si había una red de wi-fi disponible, afortunadamente si se pudo conectar a una y se metió a la página de Tonamu, personalmente creía que aquella web era una estupidez, pero era una estupidez muy entretenida. Tenía preguntas nuevas, unas más interesantes que otras.

"_¿Eres bisexual? xD"_

"_¿Por qué eres tan maldito, un mentiroso doble cara?"_

"_hehehe, eres un puto y nadie te quiere"_

Esas eran las mismas de siempre, lamentablemente ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cuestiones y ya no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, es más, hasta le daban risa. Había una última bastante común.

"_¿Qué debe de hacer la gente para que la elimines de balónbook o porque lo harías?"_

Ese día pintaba para ser bastante aburrido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces lo que falta en la despensa es básicamente todo, Clara se puso como loca cuando vio que ya no teníamos bombones y chocolates…

-Claro, claro.

A su lado su compañero de apartamento hablaba sobre un tema que él ignoraba deliberadamente, tenía su mente muy ocupada pensando en sus propios problemas y en los que su amiga le había contado.

-…Y entonces vamos a comprar un dragón ninja amarillo para que proteja nuestras minas de oro elfico que están bajo la cama.

-Suena bien.

-Y yo me quedaré con tu cama y le daré la mía a nuestro nuevo pingüino mascota, Rionne ya lo pidió desde Madagascar, hoy llega…

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

-¡Mierda Atsuishi, presta atención a lo que te digo!

Solo cuando escucho su nombre fue cuando realmente le prestó atención a su amigo Netsuha Natsuhiko, entre ellos nunca se llamaban por su nombre, la mayoría del tiempo usaban los apodos que se habían otorgado cuando eran unos chiquillos.

-¿Qué pasa Nepper?- preguntó confundido.

-Pasa que no has escuchado ni un carajo todo lo que te he dicho, eso pasa Heat.

El albino bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Lo lamento, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Créeme que lo note- bufó fastidiado el castaño.

El muchacho de ojos aguamarina soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada, no podía concentrarse en algo más por mucho que lo quisiera.

-Detesto cuando pones esa mirada- gruñó el joven de la banda rojo con blanco.

-¿Qué mirada? Solo es mi mirada normal- se defendió débilmente Atsuishi Shigeto.

-Tienes la mirada de un perro atropellado que pide ayuda desesperadamente.

El albino soltó otro suspiro de cansancio, en esos momentos detestaba poder ser tan transparente ante su compañero de departamento.

-¿Qué sucede?- exigió saber su amigo mientras ambos entraban al súper y el de ojos azul marino agarraba un carrito para poner los víveres que iban a comprar.

-Fui al hospital.

-¿Y?

-Me encontré con Munemasa.

-Oh ya sé por dónde va la cosa, ambos se pusieron en su plan de machos alfa y discutieron… de nuevo- dijo sarcástico el castaño mientras introducía al carrito una bolsa de harina para hot cakes.

-Realmente no quería que las cosas se dieran así- contestó Heat mientras ponía una caja de huevos y una bolsa de bombones al lado de la harina.

-¿Por qué mierda se siguen comportando como niños de kínder?

-Es él quien no me quiere escuchar.

-¿Y piensas seguir así?, es la única familia que te queda.

-Por Kami Nepper, ya suenas igual que Rean.

-Pff, otra tonta que no sabe valorar a su familia.

Aunque no lo pareciera y fuera realmente sorprendente, el tema de la familia era un asunto un tanto delicado para Natsuhiko, tenía la pinta de ser un chico malo y rudo por su mirada atemorizante, pero sus seres queridos eran muy importantes para él, siendo huérfano había aprendido a valorar a los suyos, por lo cual se le hacía de lo más estúpido que sus amigos se pelearan con sus consanguíneos.

-¿Has pensado en ser psicólogo o algo así?

-No me jodas Heat, pero total, haz lo que quieras, yo solo te doy mi opinión.

-Ese es el problema, no sé qué hacer- murmuró mientras iba al refrigerador más cercano para tomar un cartón de leche, un bote de yogurt y un paquete de seis gelatinas de diferentes sabores.

-¿Clara nos pidió patatas o zanahorias?

-Patatas y zanahorias.

-¿Y qué hay de nuevo en el mundo de Rean?- preguntó el castaño mientras escogía las verduras, tratando de parecer indiferente.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a ella?

-Está molesta conmigo.

-¿Aún?

-Sí, aún, ¿no es sorprendente lo rencorosas que pueden ser las mujeres?

-Pues básicamente ella no quiere saber nada de su mamá, pero quiere verse con su hermana, pero su hermana no quiere abandonar a su madre como ella lo hizo.

-Que complicado.

-Bastante.

-Las mujeres son tan problemáticas.

-No sólo las mujeres, todo el mundo es problemático.

-Creí que era una mierda.

-También.

Se formó un silencio que ambos rompieron cuando estallaron sus risas, ir por las compras siempre los ponía tan filosóficos que era como para morirse de risa.

-Bien querido Heat, hoy iremos a que nos cobren a la caja de siempre, donde está la chica que siempre te coquetea, si tenemos suerte conseguiremos unos dulces gratis- Nepper cambió drásticamente de tema mientras abrazaba bruscamente por el cuello a su amigo.

-¿Eres capaz de venderme a una loca pervertida solo por unos miserables dulces?

El castaño solo le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó Goenji con una ceja alzada, mirando alternativamente a un peliblanco y a una rubia.

-Que grosero eres, esa no es la forma de tratar a tus invitados- replicó la chiquilla de ojos verdes, se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala con las piernas cruzadas.

-Un invitado no va a husmear a la habitación del anfitrión- gruñó Shuuya con una venita palpitando en su frente- ¡Y devuelve todo a su lugar!

-¡Pero es que es adorable! Nunca me hubiera creído que tenías un peluche de Calcifer, ¡yo amo a Calcifer!- dijo estrujando contra su pecho un muñeco que tenía la forma de una simpática flamita.

Los tres muchachos que se encontraban observando la escena no pudieron suprimir una risita, y el peliblanco los fulminó con sus poderosos orbes café oscuro, aquello era más que humillante.

-Si te sirve de algo señor orgullo, yo estoy aquí porque Akio me lo suplico de rodillas- contestó burlón el peliblanco de ojos rojizos.

-Sin ofender Hakuryuu, pero no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie- respondió bastante serio.

-Sinceramente yo solo estoy aquí por la comida y por Yuuka-chan, en cuanto salga de bañarse yo me voy a su habitación- hablo Hina intentando romper la tensión que comenzaba a formarse.

-Goenji, deja de ser tan malditamente necio y acepta que necesitamos la opinión de alguien más- farfulló rudamente Fudou.

-¿Tu qué opinas Tsurugi?

Shuuya lo miró inquisitivamente, mientras que el menor solo desvió la mirada, detestaba cuando él tenía que ser el mediador entre los caracteres orgullosos y cabezotas de los mayores.

-Hay que esperar a que llegue Endou para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Bien, sé que mi opinión les vale una reverenda mierda, pero yo digo que Goenji es un tarado orgulloso y que morirá solo y virgen si sigue tan recio a aceptar la ayuda de alguien más, Akio-chan es un maldito controlador de cerebros y obligó a Haku-chan a venir, seguramente lo convenció con comida o dinero, Kyosuke es un cobarde por no dar su verdadera opinión y Endou es un calmudo porque ya se tardó bastante en llegar. Y ahora si me disculpan, iré con Yuuka-chan a hablar de cosas verdaderamente importantes mientras ustedes se sacan los ojos- finalizó elegantemente, levantándose de su asiento yendo a la habitación de la castaña.

-¡No seas mala influencia para mi hermana!- gritó Goenji sin saber que más decir.

-¡Y si quieren hablar de buena música, me llaman!- le contestó ella con un grito aún más fuerte.

Los cuatro muchachos soltaron un bufido en conjunto sin poder evitarlo, aquel era un tema añejo, Hina pertenecía al departamento de música clásica y ellos al de música occidental, por lo que no desperdiciaba ningún momento para burlarse de ellos diciéndoles que ella si sabía lo que era la buena música.

-Hay que admitir que ella tiene un buen punto…- dijo Endou a modo de saludo, apenas acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué Goenji morirá virgen?- cuestionó burlón el castaño de ojos verde oscuro.

-Ese punto no, idiota- bramó el mencionado, a Fudou le encantaba hacerlo rabiar.

-¿Cuál punto?- preguntó el peliazul.

-Nos complicamos demasiado solo por una canción.

-Punto para Endou- acotó Hakuryuu.

-Es que no es cualquier canción, con esta nos presentaremos en la audición- señaló Shuuya.

-¿Tu que harás para la audición Hakuryuu?- curioseó Kyosuke.

-Un dueto.

-¿Un dueto?

-Sí.

-¿Con quién?

-Es un secreto.

-¿Qué? Vamos, no seas así y dinos.

-Olvídalo, ni siquiera a mí me lo quiere decir- interrumpió Akio- seguramente aún no tiene a nadie.

El peliblanco solo sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Bueno, pero lo importante es ¿qué vamos a hacer para terminar la canción?- dijo Goenji.

-Eso es muy fácil Goenji- hablo Endou con voz cantarina.

-Pues dilo y ya- pidió Tsurugi.

-Vamos a hacerlo cómo en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fudou.

-Sí, cómo en los viejos tiempos, cuando solo tocábamos por simple diversión- finalizó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante esto los otros tres integrantes de su banda no pudieron evitar esbozar una simple y pequeñita sonrisa, esa era una contestación típica de su baterista, y lo más curioso del caso es que ese tipo de respuestas siempre funcionaban.

-Lamento interrumpir su momento sentimental, pero ¿aun así me darán de comer, verdad?- cuestionó Hakuryuu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La Academia de Artes Central de Inazuma era conocida por todos los habitantes de los alrededores, y las razones eran varias: era la escuela más grande y famosa de niños pijos talentosos de la cual salían la mayoría de las estrellas de los medios de entrenamiento de Japón, esos niños pijos talentosos eran considerados de los más atractivos del país y –aunque la última era bastante tonta- por su enorme y moderna cafetería.

Cuando los conocidos de su decadente barrio se enteraron de que había logrado conseguir una beca en esa escuela lo miraron y trataron diferente, antes lo trataban con un extraño respeto agresivo, luego empezaron de lambiscones como si no hubiera un mañana, pero no podía negarlo, había disfrutado tratarlos como sus esclavos sin que ellos recibieran a cambio nada más que su dedo medio alzado.

En un principio había estado renuente a la idea de entrar a una institución poblada de niños ricos y mimados, pero para su sorpresa eran varios los becados, por lo cual ya no puso más resistencia, después de todo, la música era su mayor pasión que le permitía volar del mundo de porquería en el que vivía.

Para su gran sorpresa había disfrutado toda la experiencia desde el principio hasta lo que llevaba, había logrado varias cosas que si alguien se lo hubiera dicho tiempo antes, habría mandado a ese pobre diablo a que se revisara la cabeza y de paso se hubiera carcajeado en su cara. Porque si, sus mejores amigos eran dos chicas tan locas y problemáticas como él –y prefería mil veces ser castrado a tener que decirlo en voz alta-, porque un extraño chico castaño había logrado involucrarlo en una banda con otros dos seres igual o más apáticos que él, y el proyecto que en un principio tenía escrito en grandes letras rojas la palabra "fracaso" había resultado en una deliciosa victoria, y a pesar de los problemas que tenía en casa, disfrutaba la momentánea y cómoda rutina que tenía en ese periodo de su vida.

Pero no podía demostrarlo, no estaba en su retorcida personalidad el expresar sus sentimientos, era un chico, y los chicos son muy torpes para esos asuntos que más bien le sonaban femeninos.

Y como todo adolescente normal detestaba los lunes e ir temprano a la escuela, por muy genial que esta fuera, así que Akio Fudou se revolvió el cabello y se metió una paleta chupa chups de limón a la boca, aquel era su desayuno, más tarde pasaría a la famosa cafetería a comer algo más decente.

Las siguientes semanas serían de lo más estresantes y asquerosas, sus clases normales se verían invadidas por los chicos que habían sido mandados por las otras academias de arte que ya tenían un lugar asegurado en el festival, odiaba a la gente, en especial a la nueva. Y la única cara nueva –porque los otros ya habían venido a participar en otras actividades ñoñas que al director se le ocurría mientras estaba borracho- era una castaña arrogante.

No iba a negarlo, estaba buena. No linda, ni bonita, ni guapa, si no b-u-e-n-a. Sexy.

Hina y Midori eran monas, bonitas, pero pensaba así de ellas porque eran sus amigas, cuando aún no se relacionaba con ellas pensaba que estaban pasablemente buenas, pero esta chica no, directamente ella estaba buenota, era el clásico estereotipo de sus sueños húmedos.

Sus ojos eran los que más resaltaban, eran dos grandes y llamativos pozos de sangre que atrapaban la atención de inmediato, tenía un maldito rostro de princesita: nariz pequeña, achatada y respingona, cejas rectas y delgadas y una boca pequeña, estrecha y apetecible. Su cuerpo era simplemente increíble, tenía rasgos llamativos muy bien desarrollados. Era asquerosamente atractiva.

Toda su ropa parecía sacada de una boutique de Vivienne Westwood, incluyendo las medias altas y desgarradas, guantes de codo, las uñas pintadas de negro, y un montón de perforaciones: 6 de picos en cada oreja, 3 más del lado izquierdo del labio y uno en la lengua. Ese día llevaba una corta falda negra que dejaba a la vista sus estilizadas y lechosas piernas, con una playera de los Sex Pistols con un escote bastante sugerente.

-Cerebro de banana- dijo Nagumo a modo de saludo, tomando un asiento a un lado de él.

-Cabeza de tulipán- le respondió con simpleza.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos más a que Ibuki-sensei llegara, normalmente llegaba con un poco de retraso a las clases.

-Deja de taladrar a la nueva con la mirada, le vas a hacer un hoyo en la espalda- comentó el pelirrojo burlón al ver que no apartaba la mirada de la castaña, ella en cambio estaba sumergida en su propio mundo con los audífonos puestos.

El director había dado la orden de que los estudiantes que venían de las demás instituciones tenían que tomar clases con ellos mientras duraba la cuestión del festival, para que estos no se retrasaran en sus estudios, todo un fastidio.

-Voy a hacer que se fije en mi- habló petulante, exudando seguridad.

Haruya soltó un bufido de sarcasmo puro.

-No lo creo, la chica parece lista como para fijarse en un bastardo como tú.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que dentro de dos días la tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

-Cierra la boca, bastardo egocentrista.

Fudou sonrió de manera maniaca, sabía que su compañero no se atrevía a apostar porque era una apuesta perdida, pero eso era un asunto aparte, él estaba aburrido y ella era la única chica que parecía medianamente interesante cómo para entretenerlo un rato, sería divertido y no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Lo que Akio Fudou no tomó en cuenta es que el destino es como un niño caprichoso que haría que sus planes se voltearan contra él, explotándole en la cara y dañándolo de una manera de lo más desconocida para él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella era una chica extraña.

La podía recordar de otras veces que había venido a participar en otras actividades, pero aun así ella seguía comportándose igual de extraño.

Era rara, y no sabía porque no podía quitarle la vista de encima, suponía que en cierta forma eso también lo hacía raro a él.

Kurayami Takahashi –él la llamaba Kura-chan porque le encantaba ver cuando sus ojos se encendían con molestia, ya que raramente mostraba sus emociones- era una chica de lo más seria, fría y algo desconfiada, como un lobo solitario. Cursaba el tercer año en el departamento de música occidental, por lo cual se topaban muy poco ya que él estaba en el departamento de música tradicional, además de que iba en segundo año.

Pero a pesar de eso no perdía la ocasión para buscarla y poder charlar con ella, al principio ella no hacía más que ignorarlo, pero si por algo era conocido Midorikawa Ryuuji –además de por su obsesión al helado- era por su capacidad de poder hablar un buen rato sin callarse, era bastante parlanchín y amigable.

Por alguna incomprendida razón le encantaba ver cuando ella mostraba una nueva faceta que no fuera su conocida cara de seriedad, le fascinaba cuando sus bonitos orbes rubí brillaban mostrando su estado de ánimo, le entretenía bastante el ver como su largo y sedoso cabello bailoteaba al compás del viento, era como si hilos de la noche estuvieran infiltrados a la luz del sol.

-Quizá le prestas demasiada atención porque empieza a interesarte de otra forma que no solo es amistosa- había dicho una vez Hiroto cuando él le comento en forma de berrinche lo mucho que tardaba la chica en contestar sus mensajes por BalónBook.

-Quizá, solo quizá…- pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando diviso un gorro negro tipo beanie entre la multitud de estudiantes, sin duda alguna era ella.

-¡Hola Kura-chan!

La jovencita volteó y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Si, sin duda alguna era extraña, pero también era hermosa.

_Quizá, solo quizá…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No podía entenderse a sí mismo, cuando creía que ya podía captar la situación que estaba viviendo se aparecía ella y bastaba que sonriera o dijera algún comentario gracioso para que su razón se tambaleara y se fuera al carajo.

No era bonita, pero tampoco era fea. Era una chica bastante normal, común, no sabía si su forma de pensar era grosera, pero no le atraía físicamente. Porque ahí estaba el problema, le agradaba, más de lo que debía.

Normalmente él no era muy bueno tratando a las mujeres, no porque no supiera hacerlo, sino porque todas eran un dolor de cabeza, cómo un mosquito zumbando insistentemente cerca de la oreja, pero con ella había hecho click al instante, le encantaba su personalidad tan extraña y contrastante, podía ser una persona dulce y amable pero también tenía una vena algo cruel y sarcástica que no se esforzaba por ocultar y que solo aumentaba su encanto, era tímida pero también podía ser la persona más alegre y despreocupada del mundo.

La disyuntiva estaba en que aún no sabía si le gustaba o solo sería su mejor amiga para toda la vida por lo bien que se entendían, sus sentimientos eran confusos y realmente no sabía que era lo que sentía.

Pero la verdadera problemática es que se suponía que él ya tenía a alguien, a alguien muy especial que dependía de él de una forma inimaginable, aunque a ser sincero no podía asegurar que eso fuera una relación. Pero no podía imaginarse la simple posibilidad de abandonar a Mizukawa.

Le gustaría decir que ya no le dolía, pero a veces sentía como agujas en el pecho cuando recordaba sus rasgados ojos jade oscuro, le gustaría decir que podía olvidarla, pero su memoria insistía en recordarla, soñaba con verla de nuevo, sana y despierta, podía cerrar sus ojos y estaba allí pero a la vez no.

Y mierda, que su vida personal interfería con su vida laboral, porque se le hacía tarde para llegar a las clases la mayoría del tiempo –y eso no era bueno, ya que ¡él era el profesor!- y ahora que la escuela estaba organizando lo del festival para poder salvarse el trasero –hablando económicamente- todo estaba más frenético que nunca, estaban a cinco días de las audiciones y todos los estudiantes estaban en un estado de caos espantoso, unos ensayando su presentación y otros pocos apenas decidiendo que hacer.

-Bien, lamento la tardanza, ahora cállense y siéntense.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases con Kirino-sensei se pasaban sumamente rápido y eran muy fáciles de entender, en cambio las clases con Manabe-sensei eran como si al tiempo le hubieran amarrado grandes bloques de concreto, se negaba a pasar con rapidez, sabía que todo era parte de su trabajo, pero realmente no comprendía de qué demonios le servía estar dos horas seguidas escuchando "la maravillosa e increíble historia de la música clásica" cuando bien podía estar ocupando ese tiempo practicando con su violín en la sala de inspiración.

Y claro que quería poner atención a la clase, ¡de verdad!, pero ningún adolescente normal soportaba estar escuchando la somnífera voz de Manabe-sensei sin distraerse un poquito, por eso Taiyou Amemiya se entretenía garabateando la figura de su compañera de enfrente en la hoja de su apunte –no porque fuera un acosador maniaco o algo así- aunque ciertamente el dibujo no era lo suyo, por algo no había ingresado al departamento de Fotografía y Artes Plásticas de la escuela.

Ayumi Aizawa era una chica de la academia de Hokkaido e iba en primer año, igual que él, incluso se inclinaban a la misma especialidad, música clásica, por eso se encontraban bastante y podía reconocerla con cierta facilidad –hay que resaltar nuevamente el hecho de que no era un acosador maniaco- además de que era bonita y por eso captaba la atención de varios chicos.

Poseía una cabellera rubia en capas, lacio y suelto hasta media espalda, su fleco caía del lado izquierdo hasta una fina nariz, sus ojos lilas eran un poco grandes, pero estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas largas, cejas muy finas, tez blanquecina, finos y sugerentes labios de un pálido color rosa.

Si, era bastante dibujable, aunque sus habilidades para ello apestaran.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando que la clase había acabado –casi pudo escuchar a un coro celestial- tomó rápidamente sus cosas y las guardo de cualquier forma en su mochila, saliendo torpemente del salón y chocando en el proceso con una menuda figura femenina.

-Lo lamento- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Taiyou no pudo evitar soltar una risita, Ayumi solo sonrió suavemente.

-Perdón, no me fije por donde iba- dijo el de cabellos naranja.

-No hay problema, yo también iba distraída.

-¿Vas a la sala de inspiración?

-¿A dónde?- preguntó con algo de confusión.

-A la sala de prácticas, así le llamamos aquí, según Minaho-sensei es un nombre más adecuado.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa.

-No, tengo que ir a alimentar a Mozart.

-¿A quién?

-A mi gato.

-¿Te dejaron traer a tu mascota?

-No, esta de contrabando- dijo con una sonrisa divertida- Ahora debes de prometerme que no dirás nada.

-Está bien, lo juró solemnemente- comento con seriedad poniendo su mano derecha en su corazón.

Ayumi volvió a sonreír.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós.

Vio como la figura de la chica se alejaba por el pasillo y se sorprendió cuando el pensamiento de que debió de haberle insistido más para que fuera a la sala de inspiración con él cruzó de manera fugaz por su mente. Se rascó con descuido su alborotado cabello y se dirigió sin más ceremonias a la sala de práctica.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala lo primero que recibió fue un pequeño chorro de agua en la cara, seguido de una alegre carcajada.

-Hola Tai-chan- saludó cantarinamente la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-Buen día Hina-senpai- contestó observando como la chica se entretenía dando vueltas en la silla giratoria sobre la que estaba sentada.

-Deja de molestar al pobre chico- regañó Kazemaru a la rubia desde un sillón en el cual estaba revisando unas partituras.

-Mou Kaze-kun, eres tan aburrido.

-Se supone que debes de usar el atomizador para limpiar las ventanas, no para mojar a las personas- comentó el peliazul con un aire divertido.

-Pero ya acabe con las ventanas- se quejó con voz pastosa.

-Hina-senpai ¿Qué te parece si practicamos juntos?- cuestionó una vez que se secó el rostro y tomó su violín.

-Te estaba esperando para eso- dijo la jovencita tomando otro violín, poniéndose a un lado de él.

Kazemaru-senpai era de las personas que conocía que más experiencia tenía en al ámbito del a música clásica, y según él escucharlos practicar juntos era un verdadero deleite, Hina-senpai era considerada una genio pues podía tocar con suma facilidad y destreza diversos instrumentos, mientras que de igual manera él era tildado como un genio, cómo una persona que solo había nacido para hacer música, aunque desde su punto de vista exageraban las cosas.

-Han mejorado bastante desde la última vez que tocaron juntos, aunque Taiyou sigue adelantándose un poco en las pausas- dijo Shindou que llegaba con unas cuantas bolsas de la cafetería.

-¡Qué bien que llegaste! Tardaste mucho y yo muero de hambre- habló la rubia interrumpiendo la práctica para acercarse rápidamente a los alimentos.

-Lo lamento, había mucha gente en la cafetería.

El castaño empezó a repartir la comida que compró para todos, incluso a él le había comprado algo, el pianista era realmente una persona amable y considerada, esa era una de las causas por las que en la escuela era considerado uno de los sex symbol del lugar. Se reunieron alrededor del sillón para comer más cómodamente.

-¿Por qué no presentan ese dueto de violines en la audición del festival?- preguntó el peliazul dándole un mordisco a su onigiri.

-Es una buena idea, ¿Qué te parece Tai-chan? La verdad es que yo ya no pensaba participar porque no sabía que presentar- dijo Hina.

-No tengo problema con ello, suena bien- contestó después de engullir un pedazo de su crepa con jamón.

-¿Ustedes van a presentarse en las audiciones?- indagó la de ojos verdes.

-Un dueto de piano- respondió Shindou.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tengo una idea genial! ¿Y si tocamos los cuatro juntos?- chilló emocionada Hina asustando a los otros.

-¿Se puede?- inquirió con una ceja alzada Ichirouta.

Al instante Taiyou se contagió con su emoción.

-¡Suena genial! ¿Quieren estar con nosotros?- curioseó mirando a ambos pianistas.

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos, y soltaron un suspiro divertido.

-Claro, sería aún más interesante- dijo el mayor de todos.

-¿Pero qué tocaríamos? No es cómo si tuviéramos mucho tiempo para decidir y practicar- hablo Takuto.

-Estaría genial que empezáramos con la canción de la película del cadáver de la novia, esa que Emily toca en piano, y que después tocáramos entre todos la de Titanic- sugirió el pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Muy cursi- señaló Hina sacando la lengua.

-Lo cursi es lo que pega- murmuró Shindou.

-Bien, está decidido, ¿a qué horarios ensayaríamos?

Lo difícil, lo realmente difícil, apenas estaba por comenzar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un silbido de admiración resonó por todo el lugar.

-Este auditorio es enorme, es mejor que el de varios lugares donde se presentan profesionales- dijo Tenma mirando con admiración el espacioso sitio.

-Este es el auditorio principal, en él se llevará a cabo el festival, para ese día se tienen planeado el hacer dos presentaciones para recaudar lo más posible de dinero- informó Kidou con voz profesional, haciendo anotaciones en la libreta que llevaba.

-No me hables que dinero Kidou, eso arruina la inspiración de cualquiera.

-El director hizo en especial énfasis en ese tema.

-Primero hay que concentrarnos en los chicos de las audiciones.

El hombre de rastas abrió otro cuaderno que traía consigo.

-Tenemos dos grupos, los que ya han sido escogidos de las otras academias, y los que tú vas a escoger como director del festival, chicos de la academia central.

El de ojos grises soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una butaca acolchonada.

-¿Quiénes más serán los que me ayudaran a juzgar?

-Los jefes de cada departamento: Manabe Jinichirou de música clásica, Ibuki Munemasa de música occidental, Ichinose Kazuya de música tradicional, Matsuno Kuusuke de fotografía y artes plásticas, Yosano Murasaki de actuación y Sorano Aoi de danza.

-Bien.

-¿Bien? ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?

-¿Qué se supone que debo de decir?

Yuuto soltó un suspiro de cansancio y procedió a sentarse a un lado de su jefe.

-¿Realmente estas bien con la idea de que vas a tener que trabajar con ella?

-Claro, es un trato puramente profesional, ambos somos adultos.

-Si, por eso cuando se vieron los dos se quedaron de piedra, como si hubieran visto un ejército de zombies.

-Fue por la sorpresa del encuentro.

-Claro, lo que tú digas.

Matsukaze se desparramó completamente sobre la butaca, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Aun puedo renunciar a ser director del festival?

-Sí, si puedes.

Tenma se quedó viendo hacia la nada.

.

.

.

.

La reunión de ese día era simple, los encargados de las otras academias mostrarían el perfil básico de los estudiantes que ellos habían escogido y Tenma se encargaría de ver que posiciones ocuparían mejor esos muchachos en el festival, pero como el castaño estaba con la mente en otro lado él se tendría que encargar de las cosas, incluso si renunciaban al empleo tenían que dejar bien en claro las cosas que el otro director tendría que hacer.

-Buenas tardes, perdón por la tardanza- saludó con entereza el muchacho de orbes rojos.

Los adultos que estaban adentro en la sala de conferencias lo miraron con extrañeza.

-¿El director llegará más tarde?- pregunto amablemente la encargada de los chicos provenientes de Hokkaido, Kudou Fuyuka.

-El director Matsukaze Tenma se encuentra indispuesto, me disculpo de antemano por ello, yo soy Kidou Yuuto asistente del director, y tomare su lugar solamente en esta junta. Un gusto conocerlos- hablo con bastante diplomacia mientras hacia una reverencia, parecía un anciano con años de experiencia a cuestas en su espalda.

-Espero que no sea nada grave lo que le sucede Matsukaze-san- comentó con voz fuerte pero amable Zaizen Sousuke.

-No lo es, gracias por su preocupación. Sin más comencemos con la junta.

-Si no les molesta comenzare yo, mi nombre es Kaede Urabe, encargada del departamento de actuación en la academia de Osaka y tutora de la tres chicas que participaran en el festival- habló la mujer peliazul.

-¿Podría proporcionarnos la ficha básica de sus tres estudiantes Urabe-san?- pidió Kidou.

-Claro- dijo pasando unas hojas a todos los presentes- Primero tenemos a Izayoi Sakuya, de segundo año, perteneciente al departamento de música occidental, toca la guitarra, el violín, el piano, el violonchelo y posee cierta habilidad y facilidad para el canto. Después tenemos a Urabe Rika, igualmente de segundo año, perteneciente al departamento de actuación, teniendo una facilidad para las representaciones satíricas. Finalmente esta Shinoda Akeru, de tercer año, perteneciente al departamento de danza con especialidad en danza clásica, a pesar de esto sabe tocar la batería.

-Bastante impresionante Urabe-san- alabó la otra mujer.

-Todos estos chicos lo son.

-Bien, continuemos con los de Nara.

-Yo soy Zaizen Sousuke de la academia de Nara, encargado del departamento de música clásica. Por parte de nuestra academia también solo han venido tres chicos.- acotó pasando de igual manera las fichas de sus estudiantes- Tachimukai Yuuki de primer año, inclinándose hacia el departamento de danza, en especial la danza moderna. Después esta Zaizen Touko de segundo año, perteneciente al departamento de actuación, siendo especialista en las representaciones dramáticas, aunque de igual forma posee los conocimientos básicos sobre los instrumentos usados para la música clásica. Por último tenemos a Takahashi Kurayami de tercer año, perteneciente al departamento de música occidental, tocando con gran maestría cualquier tipo de guitarra.

-Parece haber una gran variedad de talentos, eso sin duda alguna es muy bueno para el festival- dijo Yuutou mientras guardaba cuidadosamente en su folder las fichas que le habían entregado.

-Un placer tratar con ustedes, mi nombre es Kudou Fuyuka, encargada del departamento de danza de la academia de Hokkaido, conmigo vienen un poco más de chicos, cinco de primero, uno de segundo y otro de tercero- dijo pasando las fichas- Empezare con los de primero: Ohira Mei, inclinándose al departamento de música occidental, siendo bastante hábil con la tecnología y el manejo de idiomas; Arizawa Akari y Aizawa Ayumi, ambas inclinándose al departamento de música clásica, sabiendo tocar el piano y el violín; Fujiwara Nanami, inclinándose hacia la danza, en especial el ballet; Yukimura Hyouga, inclinándose hacia el departamento de actuación. El chico de segundo se llama Fubuki Shirou perteneciente al departamento de actuación, siendo especialista en las representaciones dramáticas. La chica de tercero es Koizumi Kyoko, que posee las mismas habilidades de Fubuki-kun.

-¡Ah, ya encontré las fichas!- el hombre pelirosa que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento gritó victorioso agitando unos papeles en el aire, los demás se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza- Lo lamento, es que mis papeles son un caos y no encontraba las fichas que tenía que entregarles- se disculpó con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

-Mi nombre es Tsunami Jousuke, director del departamento de danza, con especialidad en danza moderna de Okinawa. A mi cargo solo están tres chicas, dos de primero y una de segundo. Las de primero son Hitomi Sakura y Takanashi Himeko, la primera inclinándose al departamento de actuación y la segunda al de música clásica, sabiendo manejar a la perfección el violín. La chica de segundo es HyoHeon Lin Daoiochi, perteneciente al departamento de danza, practicando con gran soltura y gracia el ballet.- finalizó con un suspiro de cansancio por hablar muy rápido.

-Entonces en total tenemos dieciséis participantes por el momento- dijo Kidou anotando en su libreta los datos que creía pertinentes.

-Según estoy enterada aún falta por hacerse las audiciones de la academia central, ¿usted no sabe cuántos chicos más escogerán?- preguntó Kaede curiosa.

Yuuto se acomodó los anteojos antes de contestar.

-Matsukaze-san aun no me ha dicho ese dato.

-Supongo que completara las vacantes de acuerdo a los chicos que ya tienen una participación asegurada en el festival- comentó Zaizen.

-Supongo que eso hará- contestó con amabilidad.

_Si es que antes no renuncia_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Goenji se encontraba maldiciendo entre dientes mientras cambiaba las cuerdas de la guitarra, sin duda alguna era entretenido observarlo como se tragaba los insultos. El sábado pasado habían ido a ensayar a la casa del peliblanco e Hina se había colado para pasar tiempo con la hermana de este, aún no sabía que es lo que había hecho la rubia pero el muchacho no paraba de farfullar que la de ojos verdes era una mala influencia para su linda e inocente hermanita, y que ¡Yuuka nunca se había portado tan esquiva conmigo!

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Hina porque tu hermana esta tan rara contigo y dejas de hacer conjeturas estúpidas?- preguntó Fudou mirando sin mucho interés por la ventana.

-Ya lo hice, pero no me quiere decir nada.

-Son chicas, no intentes entenderlas.

-No es una chica, es mi hermana.

Akio rodó los ojos, Goenji eran tan sobreprotector.

-¿A qué hora empezamos a practicar?

-Solo que llegue Tsurugi y despertamos a Endou- ambos miraron al castaño que dormitaba todo despanzurrado sobre el sillón del lugar.

-¡Tsurugi!- gritó Endou despertándose bruscamente, asustando en el proceso a los otros dos- ¡Aléjate de Pamela Anderson, ella es mía!

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, demente?

-¿Ah?- cuestionó Mamoru mirándolos aún con ojos de sueño- ¿Era un sueño?

-Por supuesto- afirmo Shuuya- ¿Qué clase de cosas sueñas?

-Solo recuerdo que Tsurugi quería robarme a Pamela Anderson- dijo incorporándose haciendo un puchero.

-No tienes remedio.

Y realmente no lo tenía, Mamoru Endou era como un casanova fracasado, le gustaban varias chicas pero ninguna de ellas le hacía caso. Por el momento tenía puesto el ojo en Aki Kino de música tradicional, en Natsumi Raimon y Touko Zaizen de actuación, y en la encargada de Hokkaido Fuyuka Kudou.

El baterista se paró a un lado del bajista y juntos observaron por la ventana.

-¿Qué ves?

-Nada en especial.

A esa hora los que no se quedaban a practicar en las salas de ensayo partían hacia sus casas.

-¡Ah! ¡A ella yo la conozco!- comentó Endou alegremente señalando a una castaña que iba con dirección a la cafetería.

El de ojos verdes reconoció al instante a su nueva presa.

-¿De dónde? ¿Ya había venido antes?

-No, fue cuando yo fui al festival Osaka. Es muy bonita y me cae muy bien.

-¿Por qué yo no fui a ese festival?

Endou se quedó pensando por unos instantes hasta que finalmente recordó.

-Porque fue cuando paso lo de Hina.

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo mirando intensamente a la chica que se perdía en la inmensidad de la escuela.

-No intentes nada con ella, solo perderás tu tiempo, es una lucha perdida- comentó viendo como observaba a la de ojos rojos.

Fudou solo sonrió sarcásticamente antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- increpó Goenji.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una llamada.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde cuernos estas?

-Afuera.

-¿Estas en la escuela?

-No.

-Repito la pregunta ¿dónde cuernos estas?

-Afuera.

Akio Fudou rodó los ojos, su primo era tan desesperante.

-¿Qué maldita parte de afuera?

-En la calle.

-¿En qué maldita parte de las calles de Japón?

-Por la arena de luchas.

-¿Conseguiste los boletos para la función?

-Sí, dos para la función de las siete.

-¿Con quién vas a ir?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Ya sabes con quien.

-Realmente estás loco, ella no va a aceptar ir contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ella ya tiene al tipo de sus sueños comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Esta vez fue el turno del peliblanco de rodar los ojos.

-Estoy perdiendo la señal, nos vemos luego- dijo antes de colgar bruscamente la llamada.

Hakuryuu observó los boletos que había conseguido, el sol empezaba a ocultarse tímidamente, luego buscó con decisión otro número y le dio la opción de llamar.

-¿Estas desocupada hoy?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun no podía creer que a su edad estuviera haciendo esas estupideces más bien propias de un adolescente alocado y sin cerebro. Él era un hombre, un adulto responsable y maduro con un trabajo estable y una familia que lo esperaba en su hogar.

Estaba en un bar esperando a una chica que apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y eso lo hacía sentir el ser más asaltacunas del lugar.

Pero no quería privarse de la compañía que le ofrecía aquel perfumado ser, estar en su presencia lo ponía en estado que por años creyó que nunca más iba a sentir.

-Buenas noches Haru-san- saludó la dueña de sus suspiros con voz melodiosa.

Y si, que para colmo de todo usaba un nombre falso.

-Buenas noches.

Definitivamente nada bueno podría salir de esa situación.

Y no se equivocaba al pensarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate"_

_Charles Bukowski_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

23 de noviembre de 2014. 10:31 pm.

Bien, el capítulo 2 ya está arriba, pensaba publicarlo antes pero no había podido acabar de escribirlo porque, no sé si sabrán, pero en mi país las cosas están de la jodida, más de lo normal, así que he estado en las marchas que se han organizado por todas las situaciones que se están viviendo, así que al final del día llegaba con ganas de fusionarme con la cama y no separarme jamás de ella.

Hay algo que quiero aclarar, esta historia tiene cosas tanto ficticias como reales, por lo cual realmente me interesa que se entiendan perfectamente, así que si hay un problema de redacción o alguna parte que no entiendan por favor díganmelo para corregirlo de inmediato.

Mi amor infinito a **ZettaInverse** (Gracias por todo, en especial por darme la idea de Pamela Anderson xD), **Laura Excla Red Racer** (¡Aquí esta la continuación! Espero que te guste), **Lia-chan555** (Asdfjk *w* ame tu comentario, yo también amodoro Harry Potter, ¡soy Ravenclaw!), **Juni H-G** (¡Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capítulo!) y **Paooo** (Tu comentario me hizo tan feliz- mejillas sonrojadas- por favor sigue leyendo y comentando).

En fin, ahora van mis cuestiones:

-¿Enserio leen todas las notas de autor completas?

-¿Qué opinan de Yuuichi? (yo lo amo)

-¿Quién es la ex loca de Suzuno? ¿Nagumo logrará conquistar a Midori?

-¿Quién es la chica que va a verse con Matatagi? ¿Con quién y porque tiene problemas Heat y Rean?

-¿Con quién hará su dueto este Hakuryuu? ¿A quien llamó para los boletos de las luchas?

-¿Fudou logrará su propósito? ¿El _quizá_ de Midorikawa se quedará solo en eso?

-¿Qué opinan de Ibuki? ¿Qué sucede con Mizukawa?

-¿Tenma renunciara? ¿Quién es el hombre que va a un bar y da un nombre falso?

**.**

**.**

**Adelantos**

**Capítulo 3: Las memorias de un pez**

**-**Ni que estuviera tan bueno- pensó con fastidio al ver aparecer la figura del hombre en el cual se la pasaba pensando toda la noche.

…

-¡¿Es gay?!

-¿Qué quien es gay!?

-¡Mierda, cierra la boca, no quiero que toda la escuela lo sepa!

…

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Un ultraje! ¡No puedes dejar que tus sentimientos te dominen! ¿¡Te das cuenta de que si alguien se entera podrían despedirte?! ¡Y además de todo es mi sobrina!

…

-Creo que me gusta.

-¿Crees?

-Sí, no lo sé, estoy entre si es al amor de mi vida o él que será mi mejor amigo para toda la eternidad.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡El puesto de mejor amigo ya lo tengo yo, así que a ese tipo o lo haces tu novio o lo mandas al cuerno! ¡Nadie me va a quitar mi lugar!

.

.

.

.

**¿Review? :3**

**(¿Les he dicho que amo los reviews kilométricos?)**


End file.
